Recobro Mi Felicidad
by Aikayuzu-13.17s
Summary: Ella una chica solitaria que se ha olvidado lo que es la verdadera felicidad, más sin embargo el amor de aquel hombre de carácter y orgullo difícil le ayudara a volver a sonreír...
1. Chapter 1

1°Empezar desde cero 

Bueno esta es la historia de mi vida, mi nombre es Lin Higurashi tengo 17 años vivo en Nueva York y digamos que mi vida no siempre ha sido de color de rosa; mi madre falleció antes de que tuviera uso de razón, mi padre y mi hermano murieron en un incendio en la casa en la que antes vivíamos nunca olvidare ese día a pesar de que ya allá pasado 2 años. Actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de mi tía pero por desgracia ella tiene que irse a trabaja por 10 años a la ciudad de Japón y no puede llevarme. Yo pensaba que mi vida estaba al pende de un hilo pero esa idea cambio el día de ayer:

_**Flash Back…**_

9:17 am

_**-Señor Totosai cuanto tiempo**_

_**-Lo mismo digo señorita pero vengo con un motivo especial esta ocasión. **_

_**-¿Qué podría ser esta vez aparte de la herencia? **_

_**- Uno distinto ¿Recuerdas a la familia Taisho?**_

_**-Sí, amigos de mi padre hasta donde recuerdo puesto que no los he visto desde hace como mmmm siete u ocho años**_

_** -Pues se enteraron de la situación en la que te encuentras y pues decidieron hacerse cargo de tu tutela hasta que cumplas los 21 años, vivirías con ellos en su casa de Londres, asistirías a los mejores colegios, fiestas, convivirías más con gente de tu edad…..**_

_**-No creo que sea muy buena idea pero si no hay otra opción y ellos me prefieren antes que a mi propia familia adelante. ¿Cuándo tendré que irme? **_

_**-Mañana, por esa razón quise venir lo antes posible para que acomodes tus cosas y te despidas de la gente que conoces tu tía esta de acuerdo y les cederá tu tutela.**_

_**-Bastante rápido pero ya que, gracias Totosai.**_

_**-Aquí está el boleto, y la dirección de su casa si tienes algún problema o algo no dudes en llamar.**_

_**-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. **_

_**-Estarás bien Lin, espero que cuando vuelva a verte sonrías como lo hacías hace dos años, hasta luego Lin nos vemos. **_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Mi cerebro tardó en reaccionar a lo que hace apenas una hora me entere, así que empecé a empacar todas mis cosas no quería olvidar nada guardando ropa, libros, fotos, mis cosas personales en fin todo lo que necesito. Termine de empacar solo una maleta y una bolsa fueron suficiente para abastecer mi guardarropa y objetos personales.

5:46 pm

Toco la puerta para despedirme de mi Tía Kate ya que se ira de viaje en esta noche y no me quiero ir sin antes despedirme de ella.

-Toc toc…Toc toc….

No me abren entro y veo a mi tía toda desesperada abriendo cajones por doquier revisando su repisa debajo de la cama la veo bastante estresada.

-Tía que estás buscando.

-¡Dios! Hija no me vuelvas a asustar así

-Disculpa es solo que me vine a despedir

-Cancele mi vuelo para llevarte al aeropuerto mañana

-A y que estás buscando

-Un libro grande viejo y destartalado, era de tu mamá

-Ahhh pero…

En eso cae la repisa del librero y sale un enorme libro cosido a mano con portada de tela y hoja amarillas.

-Aquí esta…-me voltea a ver y me dice-Ten te lo regalo a mi hermana le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras.

-Gracias Tía, pero no crees…

-Na Na no no yo compartí mi mayor vida con ella, sería conveniente que tuvieras algo tan preciado para ella será lo mejor-dijo con la voz quebrada.-Tía no-Pum me abrazo- Te pareces tanto a ella.

La comida paso en recuerdos y momentos inolvidables que pasamos juntas esos dos años desde como llegue con ella como una chiquilla de 15 años sola e inmadura, hasta el día de ahora que tengo que decirle adiós a la única persona de mi familia que se quiso hacer cargo de mí y que no me dejo en los momentos que estuve más sola, nunca olvidare ese día.

_**Flash Back…. **_

_Día 27 de Diciembre del 2010__._

_**Acabo de regresar del funeral de mi única familia, mi tía Kate está a mi lado desde el momento en el que le hable para decirle lo ocurrido, recuerdo como todos me daban el pésame y decían que fuera fuerte, que mirara para adelante, que lo viera como una prueba que la vida me pone, si claro, la vida abecés no es justa, y bum no acababa de llegar a mi casa cuando en el camino el hermano de mi padre me dice...**_

_**-y que parte me toca de la herencia. **_

_**¡QUE! Acabo de enterrar a mi padre y mi hermano y está empezando a decirme que parte le toca del dinero, por Dios, la gente llega hacer tan estúpida en momentos trágicos o su corazón avaricioso es tan duro y frío de corromper. **_

_**-Habla con Totosai él tiene el testamento que mi padre hizo arréglatelas con el-**_

_**-HN, espero que me toque una buena parte y querida sobrina con quien te quedaras a partir de ahora. **_

_**-Richard ya ¡Cállate! se quedara conmigo ya que en esta camioneta ay pura gente hipócrita y convenenciera que se aprovechan del dolor ajeno.-Interrumpió mi Tía **_

_**Llegamos a la casa de mi tía, me mostro mi habitación, no tan grande como la de mi casa y el armario con poca ropa puesto que la mayoría de mis cosas de echo todas se perdieron en el incendio aquel absurdo incendio que acabo con todo lo preciado de mi vida, mi padre y mi hermano.**_

_**Esa noche derrame las primeras lágrimas, desperté de mi shock y por fin mi mente se dio cuenta de la fea realidad, de que me quede sola en el mundo y me había quedado sin nadie. **_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Los meses pasaron y esa idea cambio, Kate la hermana mayor de mi madre me ayudo en todo momento las noches que pasaba en vela por mis horribles pesadillas reviviendo ese infierno, me ayudo a hacer todo lo posible para superar esa idea, gracias a ella , le agradezco todo lo que hizo.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien ya que los nervios estaban a flor de piel y pues como no si a la familia Taisho solo lo había vist veces la última vez que los vi fue…. Hace como ocho años creo, sé que tienen dos hijos uno como dos años menor que yo de nombre Inuyasha y uno que tiene más o menos mi edad de nombre Sesshomaru. Esa familia con rasgos extraños. –En fin mañana empezare otra vida Padre, Daniel por favor ayúdenme.

Me encuentro ya en el avión... mi tía le costo trabajo despedirse-

_**Flash Back**_…. 4:45 am

_**-Hija te visitare cada vez que pueda, si necesitas algo, no te sientes bien, yo arreglo las cosas en Japón para que vengas conmigo-dice mi tía- **_

_**-Tía no te preocupes me encontrare bien, tengo tiempo de convivir con ellos-en realidad no-Tu tranquila. **_

_**-Lin, estás segura de esta decisión. **_

_**-Sí tía gracias por todo-Pum abrazo.**_

_**-Atención a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Inglaterra, favor de abordar –se oyó decir a la vocera. **_

_**-Ya es la hora, hasta luego mi niña.**_

_**-Adiós tía Kate gracias por todo espero volverte a ver. **_

_**Me despedí con otro abrazo di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el avión que cambiaría mi vida antes de entrar a la cabina veo a mi Tía a lo lejos.**_

_**-Al fin conocerás la verdadera felicidad Lin. **_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

Mientras pasan los minutos me pongo a recordar todos los momentos que viví en esa gran ciudad, la gran manzana, sin duda fue testigo de mis más grandes triunfos, así como de mis fracasos, cómplice de mis sueños, sin duda echare de menos aquella ciudad. Y como no olvidar a las personas que conocí. Londres será una nueva vida en la que empezare sola pero poco a poco saldré, de echo creo que allí vive una prima Ayame, le mandare un mensaje tengo tiempo de no verla, bueno para ser exacta 2 años.

-Señorita en 10 minutos aterrizaremos al aeropuerto Heathrow.- me anuncio la azafata.

-Gracias.-Bueno tarde que temprano tendría que llegar.

El avión aterrizo, fui por mis maletas y salí busque de entre mis bolsas de mis pantalones rogando por no haber perdido el papel.-Aquí esta-Subí a un taxi y le entregue el papelito con la dirección note que se fue por el lado oeste, el viaje no fue muy largo, solo se tardó como máximo 30 minutos o menos pero siendo sincera el tiempo se me había pasado volando y a juzgar por aquel hermoso atardecer diría que pasaban de las siete aquí.

-Llegamos señorita son 5 libras.

-Aquí tiene-Por suerte alcance a cambiar el dinero por libras.

-Tenga cuidado-Me dijo al momento que me daba mi maleta y mi bolso, no le hice mucho caso y fue a la casa o mejor dicho mansión de aquel hombre importante Inuno-Taisho jefe de una empresa bancaria con una familia -"Familia"- aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia la rendija que para mi suerte estaba abierta, bueno al menos me ahorraría un poco de tiempo antes de llegar. Mientras iba caminando me asombraba todo aquello de esa casona, ahora comprendo porque esta afueras de la ciudad si está situada en medio de un bosque.

Seguí caminando hasta la entrada del cual se me hizo un sacrilegio tocar la puerta.

-Vamos Lin donde está tu orgullo, que es lo que te enseño tu padre.

Toco la puerta dos veces y.

-Vaya, vaya usted debe ser la Señorita Higurashi, la estábamos esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**2° Conociendo A los Taisho**

Vaya así que me estaban esperando desde hace rato.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Myoga y soy el mayordomo de la casa, permítame sus cosas.-Me dijo un hombre de estatura baja calvo solo con sus patillas y un bigotito muy especial pero curioso a la vez.

-Gracias, disculpe mi tardanza, no sabe en donde se encuentran los señores.

-Lin te estábamos esperando- Interrumpió una voz femenina

-Así que ya llego cuento tiempo sin vernos, creímos que nunca llegaría, me presento formalmente soy el Señor Inuno, Taisho es un gusto verla de nuevo señorita Higurashi

-Nos volvemos a ver señor Taisho-me volteo hacia Izayoi.- Es un gusto vernos de nuevo Señora.

Izayoi es una mujer de cabello negro bastante largo y ojos color café casi oscuro e Inuno Taisho un hombre alto de cabello plateado y ojos dorados casi amarillos.

-Digo lo mismo Lin pero le agradecería que eliminara los honoríficos, esta será su casa durante una buena temporada así porque no empezarnos a acostumbrar. Estás de acuerdo Lin.

-Cl- claro Izayoi.-vaya ellos si sabía cómo ponerme trabas en mi habla.

-Por ¡Kami ¡que descortés de nuestra parte seguramente tendrá hambre le parece bien si organizamos una fiesta para festejar su llegada a esta familia será de los más…-dijo el señor Taisho.

-Querido déjala descansar, ha tenido un largo viaje, mejor que Yuzuki le muestre su habitación y que baje a cenar más tarde para presentarle al resto de la familia.- Interrumpió la señora Izayoi.

-Me parece bien ocupo acomodar mis cosas y familiarizarme mejor.-Dije en un tono un poco inseguro.

-Si así lo desea está bien, su habitación es la misma que le debamos a su padre cuando tenía que estar con nosotros esa es la que le daremos tiene una vista hermosa y con mucha naturaleza, a su padre le gustaba lo tranquilo y fresco así que intuí en que a usted también-Menciona Inuno Taisho.

-Claro cariño, aunque no estuviera mal que nos avisaras a que lugares vas, en caso de alguna emergencia.

-Por supuesto Izayoi, me sorprende señor Taisho que lo relacionara, está en lo correcto.

-Señorita Higurashi, me llamo Yuzuki si necesita algo puede llamarme.

-Y yo soy Myoga, estamos para servirle señorita.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, creo que no les daré mucho trabajo así que por ese lado estén tranquilos.

-Bueno muéstrenle su habitación.

-Enseguida señor Taisho…-Dijeron al unísono

La pareja dio media vuelta y se retiraron, subía las escaleras hasta que llegamos al tercer piso la única habitación en esa planta.

-Esta es su habitación señorita ¿Necesita ayuda para desempacar?

-No Yuzuki estaré bien.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y vaya que es con lo que me encuentro una habitación pintada de blanco con dos pequeños sillones blancos en la esquina izquierda, al lado este estaba una mesa junto con un librero pequeño vació.

-¿Será todo?

Camino y me topo con una puerta corrediza. En esa parte de la habitación esta una cama con tres escalones para llegar a ella en el centro de la habitación con otras dos puertas del lado izquierdo que a juzgarlas sería el baño y un armario, y por ultimo una puerta-ventana que daba un pequeño balcón.

-Ya veo porque te gustaba esta habitación padre.

Una hermosa vista que uno no se imagina que ay ciudad alguna una preciosa vista de varios árboles con diversas frutas y diferentes tipos de flores, se podía oír el cantar de los pájaros y el ritmo calmado del agua del lago.

-Al menos el día me cierra bien.

El lago me regalaba un maravilloso cierre del atardecer con diferentes tipos de colores naranjas y morados ya se podía divisar el anunciado anochecer, fui por mi cámara profesional para tomarle una foto después de todo, no creo que se vea esto todos los días.

**_9:30 pm_**

Oigo que tocan la puerta muy delicadamente.

-Señorita Higurashi es la hora de la cena.

-Claro Myoga- Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y ahí viene otra vez los mismos nervios de hace apenas unas horas.

-Tranquila señorita los hijos del señor Taisho e Izayoi son muy sociables sobre todo Kanna.

-¿Kanna?

-Por supuesta es la hija menor tiene 6 años.

-Ahh eso explica todo.

- Sí, Inuyasha sin duda es la personalidad de su Padre, pero el joven Sesshomaru es muy callado, sinceramente no se a quien habrá salido.

-Entonces cree que les agrade.

-Sin duda, señorita en esta casa se habituara muy fácilmente.

Llegamos al comedor, el que nos recibe es Inuno Taisho y allí es en donde empieza todo el show.

-Bien Lin te presento a mi hija Kanna.

Una niña pequeña de ojos cafés y cabello plateado sinceramente se ve adorable.

-Hola linda señorita ¿Gustaría jugar conmigo mañana? Digamos que con hombres no se puede jugar.

-Kef! Lo dices por la muñeca. ¡Te recuerdo que tú la jalaste muy fuerte!- interrumpio Inuyasha

-¡Si, pero si desde un principio me hubieras prestado tu bufanda no hubiera pasado!

-Basta, bueno y él es mi hijo Inuyasha

Él tiene los ojos dorados y el cabello negro él se parece un poco más a su madre.

-Hola señorita Lin es un gusto conocerla.

-Hijo pero si ya la conocías, es la chica que nos hablaba tanto…-dijo la señora Izayoi

-Ah sí la que le gusta pintar ya ya ya.

-Bueno y él es mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru.

Pude divisar a un hombre en la mesa de cabello plateado largo casi a la mitad de la espalda, muy concentrado en su lectura.

-…- Las únicas reacciones de él fue en el momento en el que levanto su cabeza del libro que leía, regalándome solo una fría y dorada, pero severa mirada.

-Toma asiento Lin en unos minutos nos servirán la cena.

Vaya, vaya tenía que estar en frente de "Sesshomaru" genial mi día tuvo que irse al suelo. Mi cena paso estresante, comía y varias veces note la dura mirada de ese hombre.

-He Acabado de cenar, ¿Puedo retirarme?

-No es necesario que digas eso por supuesto retírate-me contesto Izayoi.

Me dirijo a la puerta cuando oigo a una voz desconocida.

-Buenas Noches.

¡Que! Sesshomaru diciéndome eso sin duda alguna le afecto la comida

-Buenas noches.-hago una pequeña reverencia y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Cálmate Lin como puedes ser que ese joven te haga sentir… ¿miedo?, no solo porque te miro de forma extraña por favor sin duda alguna es diferente a los demás

Me duche, y fui directo a la cama mañana tendré tiempo de acomodar mis cosas.

.-Estoy afuera de mi antigua casa, esa casa, la que ardió en llamas hace 2 años solo veo llamas y gritos de personas , de, de mi padre y de mi hermano, corro lo más que puedo para adentrarme a la casa cuando caigo a un vacío oscuro.

Me despierto agitada de esa pesadilla ya van varia veces que me ocurren pero jamás había caído en un vacío, trato de relajarme, la habitación oscura solo con, la luz que entra de la ventana pero ay algo anormal, susto de infarto tuve en ese momento.

-Podrías dejar de gritar hay gente que necesita dormir.

-Sesshomaru…


	3. Chapter 3

**3° Remembranzas del Pasado**

-Sesshomaru

-Vaya hasta que se digna a despertar la princesa

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tus gritos se oyen en toda la casa y más en mi habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

-Exactamente abajo y por favor deja de tener pesadillas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir eso.

-Como sea.

Escucho solo el portazo de la puerta y lo demás fue puro silencio veo la hora en el reloj.

_**-5:28 am**._

-Vaya el horario me tiene volteada

Me duermo un rato y a la mañana siguiente me arreglo y preparo mis cosas puesto que iré a buscar trabajo y conoces la escuela en la que iré. Oigo que tocan la puerta me apresuro a abrir y….

-Muy buenos días señorita es hora del desayuno, por favor, acompáñeme.

-Buenos días Yuzuki

Voy bajando las escaleras y me detengo en el 2do piso en donde supuestamente esta la habitación de Sesshomaru, solo hay una puerta color caoba junto con un cuadro de un gran perro blanco.

-Muévete de mi camino.

-Hm Buenos Días Sesshomaru

-Es lunes así que tendrás que venir conmigo al colegio.

-¡Que!

-Así que más te vale estar pronto lista.

_**10:30pm**_

-Estúpido Sesshomaru

Llego llorando por culpa de ese joven todo porque….

_**Flash Back… **_

_**Subo a un coche donde un hombre que a juzgar parece el chofer de la familia, vamos en un carro no muy viejo y como no es nuevo cada uno de los dos en cada esquina. **_

_**-y bien platícame de tu familia **_

_**-¿Disculpa? **_

_**-…. **_

_**-Bueno mi madre era contadora se casó con mi padre y nos tuvo a mi hermano y a mí. **_

_**-Pues algo debiste hacer para que te abandonaran con nosotros. **_

_**No respondí y el resto del camino se tornó en un duro y frio silencio**_

_**Bajamos del auto entramos por un portón y allí esta. **_

_**-Buenos días usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi Permítame soy la Directora Kaede ouuu hola Sesshomaru. **_

_**-Buenos. **_

_**-Bueno creo que tu mejor que nadie podrá enseñarle el lugar y adaptarse al salón**_

_**-¿Tengo Opción? **_

_**Me mostro cada uno de los lugares del colegio cuando retoca el tema de hace apenas unas horas. **_

_**-Tu papá se retiró de los Marines por ti ¿no? **_

_**-si tenía 14 años cuando se retiró ya no quería ir a más guerras. **_

_**-Y tu hermano hizo lo mismo. **_

_**-Si ya no quiso estar dijo que la guerra era una experiencia muy fea estar allí. **_

_**-Me gusta oír las experiencias que vivió es un hombre muy valiente. **_

_**-Vaya veo que no era la única.- Me hace recordar cosas que no quería sentí un nudo en la garganta y lo que más pude decir.-Vámonos a la casa. **_

_**Me pongo de pie y el me mira con un semblante frío y aterrador. Ya de regreso dijo. **_

_**-Acompáñame al lago**_

_**-S-sí **_

_**Fuimos caminando y él se sentó debajo de un extraño pero lindo cerezo me hiso la seña de que me sentara y así fue. El tan anunciado atardecer ya mostraba su hermosa vista frente a nuestros ojos. **_

_**-¿Cuándo cumples años? **_

_**- El 17 de octubre **_

_**- ¿Cómo murió tu madre? **_

_**-Tenía que viajar a Japón en cuanto piso el aeropuerto, dicen que fallo algo de las maquinas o no sé pero exploto ella y otras 28 personas fallecieron. **_

_**-Se te fue difícil vivir sin tu mamá. **_

_**¿Es pregunta o afirmación…..? **_

_**-En realidad no mucho mi papá y mi hermano siempre supieron rellenar ese hueco. **_

_**-¿Tú papá tenía que hacer algún trabajo en otro país? O ¿porque estás aquí? **_

_**-Ya no pude vivir allá. **_

_**-Debe haber un motivo. **_

_**-¿Hace cuánto que no ven a mi papá?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada muchos recuerdos estaban ya afectando notablemente mis sentidos. **_

_**-Hm…. Hace como tres años o un poco más. **_

_**-Eso explica todo. **_

_**-¿Hiciste algo malo para que ya no quisiera tenerte junto a el? **_

_**-No creo que sea de tu importancia-siento su mano en su mentón y me voltea el rostro su cara está muy cerca del mío eso me pone más nerviosa. **_

_**-En tus ojos hay mucha tristeza.**_

_**-Y solo confías en tus instintos. **_

_**-Confío tus ojos. Así que ¿Por qué te abandono aquí? ¿Que error hiciste?**_

_**Pum.. Que rayos, como se le ocurre preguntar eso**_

_**-Si si cometí un grave error, el salir a la tienda mientras se iniciaba un incendio en la casa donde vivía y no poder salvar a ninguno de los que estaba adentro. **_

_**Me levanto rápido y corro hacia mi habitación por las escaleras que dan a la ventana todo el lapso me la pasé llorando ni siquiera baje a comer diciendo que ya había comido un poco antes que ellos. **_

01:43 am

Me quede dormida, me levanto y veo la hora sin duda se me ha espantado el sueño así que me propongo a hacer un boceto para mi próxima pintura al fin al cabo es lo que me hace sentir mejor, saco una silla y creo que es un lindo paisaje la hermosa luna con el lago le da un toque melancólico y a la vez tranquilo.

Me ha ganado el sueño y estoy dispuesta a irme a dormir cuando oigo que tocan la puerta me asomo y no veo a nadie y vaya vaya al mirar abajo me encuentro con un hermoso ramo de peonias grandes hermosas, magnolias y una cuantas flores de "Sakura" y a lado una pequeña nota.

_"Hoy hay luna menguante, acurruca a los corazones tristes"_

_Sesshomaru._

-Hm estúpido y tierno Sesshomaru.

Me voy a dormir con la mejor y más tierna frase que me dan hace mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

4° Tan Delicada como una Flor… 

Ala mañana siguiente despierto por allí de las 11:00 am aunque la verdad dormí muy bien como si fuera un bebé, me arreglo y he decidido hablar con Sesshomaru para saber más acerca de las flores.

Bajo a la sala y no veo a nadie, me extraño el silencio y la calma, me asomo por la ventana y allí está la familia Taisho jugando y disfrutando de una buena mañana de sábado.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Me exalte de un de repente no esperaba oír ruido alguno, aparte, no es tan común que Sesshomaru te pregunte eso.

Me volteo para darle las gracias veo que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala con un libro en manos el mismo que tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-S-si gracias por la flores.

-Fue solo un pequeño detalle. ¿No te Gustaron?

-Si mucho, de hecho son mis flores favoritas pero ¿Podrías decirme que significan cada una

-…..-No contesta nada hago gestos para que me responda…

- Eres tan delicada como una flor.

-¿Qué?

-Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Saca unas llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y abre la puerta en la espera de que salga primero bueno que más debería hacer. Sale detrás de mí cierra la puerta y se dirige a un coche de color plata, abre la puerta del copiloto voltea y me dice.

-Piensas quedarte allí toda la vida.

-Debería avisarles a tus papás que saldremos fuera ellos me dijeron..

-No es necesario hoy es día libre para todos.

-Pero..

-No hagas que me arrepienta.

Al escuchar esa orden vuelo al carro tomo asiento y veo como sube y prende el motor y nos dirigimos ala ciudad.

-Papá, Sesshomaru y Lin se han ido- dice Kanna

-Kef esos dos son completamente diferentes.-Replica Inuyasha

-Hijo así como tú estas con Kikyo, deja a tu hermano que conozca el amor.

Inuno solo ve el carro alejarse y cruzar el portón y solo menciona unas palabras.

-Ya tienes a alguien a quien proteger.

Seguía manejando, en silencio, así estuvimos una hora, una hora de lo más terrible y me decido por fin a romper el silencio.

-Y pues en que salón esteré.

-En el mismo que yo, solo hay un grupo y tenemos la misma edad así que es algo lógico.

-Y que necesitaré llevar o…

-Nada mi padre ya compro todo lo que necesitaras este año si quieres llevar algo para cargar tus cosas es decisión tuya.

-¿Y a que restaurant vamos?

-¿Por qué hablas tanto?- me dice en tono enfadado y burlón a la vez

- No me gusta el silencio.-contesto lo más seria posible.

-A mí sí.

-Pero a mí no, y ya que soy la "invitada".-Hago ademán en la palabra

-No te invite.

-No, de echo me ordenaste que viniera.

-Rhodes Twenty Four, es un restaurante con comida aceptable- me contesto en un tono más calmado.

-Ves que fácil es decirlo.

Solo me lanza una mirada fría pero en realidad eso no me importa sus ojos dorados tan enigmáticos, soportaría lo que sea. Pero que estás diciendo Lin eso es algo absurdo sácalo de tu mente. Agito la cabeza dos veces para no pensar en nada más creo que es mejor guardar silencio mientras llegamos.

2:38 pm.

Pasaron 28 minutos después de ese truene de silencio cuando me aviso de que ya habíamos llegado, bajo se dirigió a mi puerta y como todo un caballero me tendió la mano y me ayudo a salir del auto, entramos a un edificio que por juzgarlo es el más grande de todo Londres, tomamos el ascensor, y vaya cual es mi sorpresa esta cerrado, pero hay una persona que nos dejo pasar y nos ofrece una de las mesas que da a la vista con el "Gherik".

-De noche se vería lindo.- dije al momento de ver ese edificio

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Pedí algo sencillo al igual que el, y mientras esperábamos la comida…

-Te sorprende que este cerrado.

-Si.- contesto un poco insegura no vaya siendo que salga con otra cosa.

-Ser hijo de Taisho es ser influyente.

-Ya lo creo.- Al notar lo arrogante de sus palabras, pero ya basta de ser yo la que se pone de nervios ahora me toca a mi cosa que dudo lograrlo en el, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-Bueno, creo que tu sabes parte de mi vida y quisiera saber más acerca de la tuya Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué eres tan diferente a tu familia?

-Tengo el carácter de mi madre.

-¿De tu Madre?

-Mi padre se divorcio de ella cuando tenía apenas meses, dos años después conoció a Izayoi y ella nunca a echo diferencia conmigo y con los demás.

Noto como su mirada se dirige de estar viendo a la torre, a mis ojos.. Su mirada es tan misteriosa que pronto me empiezo a poner incomoda por ello, por suerte llega el mesero.

-Se les ofrece algo más.

-No gracias, puedes retirarte.-Contesto Sesshomaru de manera cortante.

-Permiso.-Hace una pequeña reverencia y sale de allí.

-Come.-Me dice repentinamente.

Hago lo que me pide al igual que el ya terminados de comer, pide la cuenta, salimos, bajamos y sucede algo impresionante, me toma la mano y me lleva corriendo por las calles hasta que llegamos a un parque donde había niños, ancianos dando de comer a las palomas, en fin un ambiente tranquilo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Creo que es mejor un poco de tranquilidad antes del estrés de la semana no lo piensas.

-Que manera tan rápida de cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Cuál es el libro que traes todo el tiempo?

-No te lo diré.-Me dice burlón.

Nos levantamos, y caminamos por un buen rato hasta llegar al carro. Nos subimos y durante todo el camino no hablamos de nada en absoluto, llegamos a la casa por ahí de las 9 pasadas. Entramos a la casa y tal como había dicho Sesshomaru no había nadie solo una nota en el perchero que decía.

"Salimos a ver una película llegaremos tarde, descansen"

Atentamente: Izayoi

-Bueno estoy un poco cansada, te importa si me retiro.- Le dije a Sesshomaru , estar más tiempo bajo su mirada fría me volvería maniática en cualquier momento.

-…..-No me contesta, solo veo como se dirige hacia mi y me besa la frente.

-Descansa delicada flor buenas noches.

-Bu-buenas noches.-Es inevitable estar nerviosa.

Me voy dispuesta a subir cuando estoy a la mitad de las escaleras lo oigo decir.

-Mañana.

-¿Mañana?, ¿Qué?.

-Domingo loco y desaparece tras la puerta de la cocina.

Domingo loco, de que se tratara ahora esta ocasión o vaya si que será un día difícil.


	5. Chapter 5

**5° Sábado loco Domingo otro Poco… **

Escucho que tocan la puerta de mi habitación, volteo a ver el reloj 7:30 am, ¡quien rayos esta levantado a esta hora en domingo!, pienso mientras me levanto a ver quién está tocando la puerta.

-Disculpe el haberla levantado señorita Lin alguien le llama, por favor baje a la sala.

-¿No sabes quién es Myoga?-digo un poco extrañada puesto que quien más me podría hablar.

-Creo que se llama ¿Katherine?, mmm...

-! KATE!- digo exaltada con solo pensar que podría ser ella.

-Sí, sí, si es ese su nombre creo que….

No sé en realidad lo que me dijo yo solo fui corriendo por las escaleras directo al teléfono.

-Hola.

-Hola, Lin ¿Cómo estás? Perdona que no pudiera hablarte antes pero este servicio para instalar los teléfonos es demasiado tardío.

-No te preocupes tía comprendo, pues me está yendo bien el señor Taisho es muy amable, al igual que su esposa Izayoi es muy dulce y atenta, sus hijos son buenos y educados, me siento bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-Me alegro mucho hija, y que tal la ciudad, ¿Te gusta?

-Tía tengo 4 días que llegue aquí, pero si salí a comer a un restaurante muy bonito, la ciudad es como cualquier otra, con gente, carros y estrés, pero en donde se encuentra la casa es todo lo contrario, tranquilo, lindo todo muy relajado-

-Me alegro aquí estoy bien la empresa me ofreció un departamento cerca del trabajo, me gusta el ritmo en el cómo trabajan aquí, y sinceramente Japón tiene edificios impresionantes, pero es raro no tener a nadie con quien hablar.

-Te encontraras allí a mi próximo tío yo lo sé, aparte es cuestión de tiempo es empezar desde cero.

-Cierto, y tus estudios ya vas a estudiar claro esta mande dinero a los Taisho para que te inscribieran lo más rápido posible.

-Claro mañana empiezo, por esa razón quería descansar lo más que pudiera este día.

-Te oyes diferente como más alegre ¿Alguien te está haciendo feliz… como se llama? ¿En dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Mándame una foto?...

-Tía, tranquila no exageres y hagas un universo completo alrededor mío, solo, no sé yo creo que la convivencia familiar era lo que me hacía falta, sinceramente me hacía falta sentir este calor fraternal.

-Hmmmm… Te creeré pero bueno ¿Sigues pintando?

-No solo he dibujado, ocupo comprar material como en el aeropuerto llevar muchas pinturas te retienen, preferí dejarlas y comprar aquí solo que necesito ir a la ciudad y saber en dónde venden...

-Pregunta al hijo de los Taisho este….

-¿Inuyasha?

-No, Sesshomaru. Él es un gran artista pregúntale si sabe en donde venden.

Me quedo pensando en lo que dijo mi tía ¿Un artista? No lo sé, no creo que una persona como el tan seria y callada le guste el arte.

-Tierra llamando a Lin, tierra llamando a Lin ¿Está allí todavía?

-Clac- claro aquí le preguntaré.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no es eso, estoy un poco dormida.

-Por dios hija serán las 5 y tu dormida…

-Tía, entre Inglaterra y Japón hay ocho horas de diferencia aquí serán apenas las ocho.

-Bueno pues ya te despertó una linda llamada, entonces procurare llamarte la próxima vez más tardecito, adiós Lin te quiero nos oímos después.

-Hasta entonces tía.

Cuelgo el teléfono, y me dirijo a las escaleras cuando una voz tan peculiar y seria me habla desde el segundo piso.

-Vaya, vaya veo que te emociono tanto lo que te dije ayer que ya estas levantada.-Me dice en un tono de gracia como si fuera yo un juguete.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru.-voy subiendo las escaleras y como me lo esperaba me detuvo en el segundo piso.

-Buenos, y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer este día?

-¿Qué opciones hay?

-En realidad bastantes, pero por ser tu primer domingo yo me hare cargo, ve y arréglate no creo que en pijama nadie salga.

-¿Y cuál es la ocasión?-lo digo en un tono burlesco para saber qué es lo que me dirá al respecto.

-Daremos un paseo por el lago.

Creo que la sorprendida fui yo, en el lago, que exactamente. El solo me ve y antes de girarse me da una cálida sonrisa, bueno creo que así me pondrá más nerviosa que ayer. Me pongo algo cómodo y a la vez fresco con unas sandalias amarradas a los pies. Bajo y como era de esperarse él ya estaba en la puerta esperándome, vestía sencillo, unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de color blanco y unos tenis, llevaba una canasta en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha llevaba una manta que sería ¿un picnic campestre, o un desastre natural?

-Rápido.-Oigo su voz con un tono de cierto enojo, si es que mis oídos no fallan.

Como no le puedo alcanzar el paso voy caminando tras de él, es como si quisiera que nadie nos viera.

-Camina a mi lado no necesito guardaespaldas.

-Pues si procuraras no caminar tan rápido de todos modos tenemos el día entero y el lago no se ira.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando esta mañana?

Seguíamos caminando a prisa hasta que llegamos a un área retirada de la casa en donde los árboles nos hacían una casa de sombra, cubriéndonos del tremendo sol.

-¿Y bien?- Oigo que lo dice en un tono demasiado severo y con mucha claridad de enojo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es no fue la pregunta que te dije.

-Lo se Sesshomaru pero quien más podría ser, es una persona que realmente quiero mucho siempre ha estado ahí cuando más la he necesitado y todos me daban la espalda.

-¿Quién es?

-….Mi tía Kate con ella viví cuando mi familia murió.

-¿Quieres desayunar ahora?

Como rayos le hace para cambiar de tema tan rápido, sin duda alguna no lo niego tiene severos problemas mentales.

-Sí.

Desayunamos tranquilos disfrutando de la vista que el lago daba y escuchando el cantar de las aves, por un momento me sentí como si mi en mi vida no hubiera nada.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?, interrumpió mi gratificante momento de tranquilidad, tonto.

-Que crimen cometí para que me interroguen.

-Uno muy grande.- dice bajo la voz

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañada

-A nada, solo quiero saber cuáles son tus gustos es todos.

-Bueno, pero antes de responder, prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que después de que acabe este interrogatorio me dejaras el papel del policía a mí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare eso?

-Porque el que pregunta eres tú.

-De acuerdo, pero no en todas obtendrás respuesta.

-Gracias, bueno pues me gusta mucho pintar y dibujar es algo que he amado y que mi padre me enseño desde muy pequeña, de hecho a Daniel le fascinaba tocar piano.

-Tienes apellidos orientales….

-Mi abuelo era de Japón, pero mi papá quiso mezclar los nombres de la cultura de mi abuela junto con los de mi mamá.

-¿A quién te pareces más? Digo tu papá tenía cierto parecido a ti pero no en totalidad.

-Mi tía Kate dice que soy la reencarnación de mi mamá.

-¿Extrañas tu vida anterior?- me lo dice en un tono se puede decir melancólico.

-Antes de aquí, o antes del accidente.

-De lo segundo.

-Sí, sin duda el estar con mi papá y mi hermano fueron los momentos más felices pero no hay vuelta de hoja.

-¿Y qué pasaría si alguien te hiciera feliz aquí?

Volteo a verlo y está cerca de mi diría que mucho, me pongo nerviosa es inevitable estarlo.

-Como que ¿Alguien?

Toma mi mano y me acerca más a el-Como yo,

-¿Qué estás diciendo? A que te...

Solo siento uno tibios labios sobre los míos.


	6. Chapter 6

**6° Tulipán **

-¿Y qué pasaría si alguien te hiciera feliz aquí?

Volteo a verlo y está cerca de mi diría que mucho, me pongo nerviosa es inevitable estarlo.

-Como que ¿Alguien?

Toma mi mano y me acerca más a el-Como yo,

-¿Qué estás diciendo? A que te...

Solo siento uno tibios labios sobre los míos.

Me retiro de inmediato, no puedo articular una frase en ese momento que es lo que acaba de pasar, sinceramente no sé qué rayos decir. Veo como Sesshomaru se voltea y se dispone a caminar, lo sigo.

-Es-espera Sesshomaru.-se lo digo en un tono apenas audible.

Sigo detrás de él casi tengo que correr para lograr alcanzarlo, yo creo que se ha de ver sentido mal, por mi actitud pero, ¡Como rayos quiere que este! Si me beso así de la nada. Me resigno a caminar ya que lo perdí de vista, sigo caminando cuanto tiempo no tengo idea solo sé que el calor me ha empezado a afectar y eso que estamos a finales de enero. Vaya por fin lo encuentro en una de las piedras grandes del lago, subo por el difícil camino rocoso que hay para llegar hasta allí, pero mi arduo camino es interrumpido por mi perdida de equilibrio, veo el suelo muy cerca de mí en la espera de un golpe acompañado de la vergüenza pero en lugar de eso solo siento que alguien me sostiene del brazo evitando el choque con el piso.

-Ten cuidado.-Dice Sesshomaru en un tono amable y dulce solo le agradezco con la mirada.

Me ayuda a bajar o mejor dicho con el torpe de mi equilibrio. Ya a salvo de cualquier riesgo, veo que aún me tiene tomada del brazo no hago el ademán de quitarme, para decir verdad me gusta sentir su mano suave.

-Me permites explicarte.-Con esa mirada de perro regañado es sin duda decir que no. Solo asiento con la cabeza

-Me prometes que no te alejaras.

-No, no lo hare.-Digo ya frustrada por saber por qué….

-Me refiero, a que no te alejaras….. De mí.-Veo como voltea el rostro, me imagino para no ver la expresión de su cara.

-Lo prometo.-Digo sin titubear y en ese momento me suelta

Suspira-Bueno por dónde empezar.-se lleva las manos al rostro y me voltea a ver.

-Me gustas...

-Eso es algo ilog….

-Déjame terminar por favor.- Casi suplicándome así que guardo el silencio.

-Tú no te acordaras de mí pero…. yo si de ti, las veces en que nuestros padres hacían sus reuniones siempre había una pequeña niña en el jardín que solamente tenía un cuaderno acompañado de un lápiz dibujando lo que esos hermosos ojos veían.

Definitivamente mi cerebro estaba en shock, por dos cosas, la 1era su confesión y la 2da, que memoria tiene… Me quedo sin habla solo espero a que el rompa el lazo del silencio, cosa que pasa de inmediato.

-Lin, discúlpame creo que esto ha sido demasiado apresurado.-Su vos es seria y firme.

-Sesshomaru…-solo tengo que decir una cosa y la tengo muy clara.-Dame tiempo esto ha sido muy precipitado, la verdad si quiero pero, es cuestión del tiempo.-siento que mi rostro es parecido al de un camarón, rojo, rojo por lo que acabo de decir.

En la espera de una respuesta suya a lo que acabo de decir, simplemente voltea me da un beso en la frente-Te esperaría siete vidas si es necesario. Me toma de la mano y vamos en camino de regreso a la casa, pero antes de llegar, su celular suena, no lo contesta y solo me dice…

-Te veré mañana, recuerda yo seré tu guía en la escuela.

-Está bien Sesshomaru, nos vemos.-Muevo la mano señal de adiós con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Voy a mi habitación, la imaginación de dibujar todo tipo de paisajes esta en mi mente y no desaprovechare la oportunidad de plasmarlos, pero antes necesito arreglar mis cosas para el primer día de clases, pero cuál es mi sorpresa con todas las mesas ay ramos de flores, pero no cualquier flor, son unos lindos tulipanes de color rosa, solo en mi ventana ay una nota pequeña que dice.

**_Para mi dulce y delicada flor._**

**_Sesshomaru._**

-Bueno, por lo visto para ti las flores son tu lenguaje más detallo...

-Señorita decía algo.

Un susto de muerte, no la muerte en sí la sentí al inicio de la habitación.

-¡Myoga por Dios cuando entraste!-le digo bastante exaltada.

-Disculpe señorita llame a su puerta y por lo visto no habría así que decidí entrar.

-Lo siento no oí…-estaba nerviosa pensando en que el sabría a quien se refería.

-Disculpe, pero le llamo para que baje a comer… veo que usted tiene un pretendiente.

-A que te refieres Myoga, y que dije de eliminar el "Usted".-Le reprocho con todos los tonos rojos que exista en el planeta sobre mi cara.

-Es la costumbre Lin, en realidad no sé qué decirle solo un trabajador llego con el pedido lo hicimos pasar y pues aquí esta.

-Vaya pero no les dijo quien los mando. –Digo intrigada, el solo pensar que llegaría a suceder si el señor Taisho supiera lo que pasa entre su hijo y yo.

-¿Sabe lo que significan estas flores?-Me interrumpe de mis pensamientos frustrados, el mayordomo Myoga.

-En realidad no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre las flores.

-Significan, una confesión de amor. ¿Tiene a algún amigo de su antiguo hogar que sepa que está aquí?

-No.-Error.-No se la verdad a lo mejor mi tía le habrá dicho a alguien oh no se.-diego nerviosa pero que tonta soy como se me ocurre decir algo tengo que tener esto bajo control, pero esperen un momento, confesión de amor, es impresionante que "Él" te lo diga en persona pero recordarlo te hace sentir algo increíble.

**_3:38 am_**

Me encuentro sentada en la ventana dibujando las imágenes que el cerebro me manda a mis ojos, quiero dormir pero por lo que paso hace rato es imposible acostarme en mi cama.

_**Flash Back…**_

_**Me voy a dormir temprano puesto que mañana será un día agitado y de nueva cuenta especial, Sesshomaru no ha vuelto desde la tarde en que se fue, solo oí decir a Myoga que llegaría tarde a la señora Izayoi, así que no creo que tenga a nadie a quien esperar. Son pasadas de las doce de la noche cuando oigo unos golpes en mi ventana, hago caso omiso creyendo que podría ser el aire pero, cuando oigo ya como si un puño golpeara el vidrio de inmediato me levanto y volteo a ver y vaya cual es mi impresión…**_

_**-Sesshomaru.-me levanto de inmediato para permitirle el paso, ¿asustada?, era poco a lo que sentí en el momento en el que vi a Sesshomaru con la playera mancha de ¿Sangre?, Claro que era sangre más su semblante lo dejaba notar que era obvio que estaba herido.**_

_**-¿Pero qué sucedió?**_

_**-Limítate con las palabras y ayúdame a curarme.-Me lo dijo en un tono indiferente.**_

_**-Te llevare a un hospital, crees que te quedaras así de campante.**_

_**-Tranquilízate, solo tengo heridas en el brazo pero son muy profundas.**_

_**-Pero,**_

_**-Pero nada, solo cúrame.-Me limito a hacerle caso así que no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que me pide antes de que empeore.**_

_**Ya después de curarlo, y darle unos medicamentos para que baje el dolor, ahora viene mi interrogatorio policiaco.**_

_**-¿Ahora me dirás que sucedió?-Pongo el ceño fruncido y mi cara más seria y de preocupación que tengo.**_

_**-Es una historia demasiado larga, mañana con más calma te explico.-Su tono tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada, que tiene este hombre.**_

_**Solo se recuesta en mi cama y poco a poco se queda dormido, bueno es mejor que descanse por lo visto no quiere que sus padres sepan su rencilla, y yo claro que no me iré a dormir con él en la misma cama, bueno, no por el momento.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back… **_

* * *

_****_Disculpen si a algunos los hice esperar, pero comprendan la escuela es difícil, pero de todos modos gracias por su paciencia, actualizo este FF cada semana entre miercoles y jueves, yo si cumplo con mi historia. Gracias a los pocos Reviews... Daisuki sayonara.

Hasta el próximo miercoles :D


	7. Chapter 7

**_7° Miedo, Confusión, Celos._**

**_6:48 am_**

Me encuentro en el carro con mi uniforme que consiste en una falda tipo escocesa color negro con gris, igual que el saco, y el moño con el mismo estilo de la falda, y como es debido su logo del prestigiado colegio, escrito en letras plateadas "Takahashi". Todo es normal yo voy en la ventana del lado derecho, inuyasha en el centro y Sesshomaru en el otro extremo, no hemos hablado desde que se levantó esta mañana. Llegamos al dichoso colegio, Inuyasha se fue por su rumbo y solo quedamos él y yo en medio de trifulcas de gente emocionadas por volverse a ver, solo se oían gritos, risas, carcajadas en fin, me estaba empezando a irritar.

-Vamos con la directora para que te de tu cambio.-Siento su respiración muy cerca de mi oreja, me toma de la mano y pasamos casi aventando a las persona que se encontraban a su paso.

Salgo de la oficina de la directora Kaede, Sesshomaru se encuentra sentado en uno de los escalones escribiendo algo en ese libro que siempre lo acompaña.

-Listo-dije poniéndome a su lado y que me llevara al monótono estrés que implican las clases.

-Bien.-cierra su libreta la guarda en su maletín y se limita a verme solo camina acto que yo empiezo hacer. Llegamos a las afueras de una puerta de color negro, toca dos veces la puerta y me sede el paso.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Lin Higurashi.-Digo en voz baja a la maestra que estaba entretenido leyendo un libro de portada oscura.

-Soy la profesora Hitomiko Castle, toma un libro de la repisa, tu lugar será con Taisho.-me dice en un tono de seriedad que es mejor no objetar nada.

Hago las órdenes que me dio, escojo un libro, me dirijo al asiento junto a Sesshomaru, el cómo lo vi hace unos minutos, está escribiendo en su famosa y "misteriosa" libreta. Tomo asiento y me dispongo a leer el libro que tengo entre las manos.

La Biblioteca de Los Muertos-Gleen Cooper.

-¿Por qué tomaste ese libro?-me dice Sesshomaru con voz baja.

-No, me fije en cual escogí. –Le digo reprochando.

Así paso la clase el escribía y yo, leía. Mi visión periférica alcanzaba a notar como él se me quedaba viendo y cuando hacía el ademan de voltearme el volvía a su escritura.

Siendo sincera creo saber por Sesshomaru me pregunto sobre este libro, sin duda alguna te asusta… "Octavus comienza a escribir una lista con fechas y nombres sin sentido. Cuando uno de los nombres y su fecha coinciden con una muerte en la abadía, el miedo se apodera de los monjes."

-Hagan un reporte general del libro que escogieron, lo quiero en dos semanas y valdrá 30% de la calificación final.-Oí decir a la maestra que ya anunciaba su retiramiento.

-Escoge otro libro.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto un poco frustrada.

-La muerte no es un tema que te traiga lindos recuerdos, menos cuando se traten de maldiciones como lo que estás leyendo.

-De acuerdo, buscare uno que sea bonito.-Hago señas de comillas con mis dedos haciendo énfasis en bonito.

Las siguientes clases pasan tranquilas, maestros estrictos, dormilones, divertidos en fin no es tan pesado, llega el tan llamado descanso, me pongo de pie para estirarme, sin duda el estar sentada 4 horas no es sano para la columna.

-Vamos a comer.-me dice Sesshomaru a un lado mío.

-No tengo mucha hambre, los nervios y la glucosa no son la mejor combinación.

Me toma de la cintura y me lleva a rastras a la cafetería.-No te estoy preguntando- resignada empiezo a caminar normal.

En el curso del desayuno no nos decimos nada, solo nos enfocamos en nuestros alimentos, pensando que nadie irrumpiría nuestro tranquilo silencio, una voz chillante para mí retumba en mis oídos.

-Hola Sesshomaru, ¿qué? ¿Ahora no hablas con tu vieja amiga?-su tono es coqueto lo que me hace sentir ¿Qué? ¿Celos?

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?-responde molesto cosa que en mi mente es como una luz de felicidad.

-Pues quiero platicar contigo, saber cómo te la pasaste en vacaciones, después de todo faltaban dos meses para salir cuando diste por terminado lo de nosotros.-Se interpone entre nosotros dos lo cual me pone furiosa, ¿pero? Aguarden un segundo ¿nosotros?

Me levanto-Creo que mejor los dejo solos-camino rápido en la espera de que Sesshomaru me tome la mano y me pida que no me vaya, no sucede eso, se acorta mi ilusión.

Camino por toda la escuela, viendo la cantidad de flores que hay, los talleres, la biblioteca en fin, una escuela común y corriente. Me dirijo al salón, con el único objetivo de sacar de mi mente a Sesshomaru, lo cual es algo imposible, ¿Se habrá querido vengar por lo que paso ayer?, tal vez pero aun así si esa es la razón que cobarde es.

-Hola, ¿Eres Lin verdad?-oigo una voz un poco gruesa volteo para ver de quien se trata es un joven de cabellera oscura y ojos marrones.

-Hola, si estas en lo correcto y ¿tú eres?

-Naraku, es un gusto.

-Lo mismo digo Naraku.-bueno platicar con alguien en clase es la medicina perfecta para olvidar el coraje.

-HOLA!-alguien grita detrás de el-me llamo Abi.

-Hola.-la chica tiene su cabellera larga y oscura, el color de sus ojos sin duda son misteriosos como los de Sesshomaru, color anaranjado, rojizo, no se la verdad.

-Así que eres la hija adoptiva de los Taisho.-Me dice Abi como si fuera un niño de 7 años preguntando algo indebido.

-Algo así, en realidad es como una tutoría.-Respondo dudosa nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Sinceramente serás el rencor de Kagura mientras vivas allí.-dice Naraku con un aire de lastima.

Es ahora o nunca.- ¿Quién es Kagura?

-Es el diablo en persona.-Contesta Abi con tremendo entusiasmo y a la vez terror en sus palabras.

-Pero ¿Por qué tendría que odiarme?-le pregunto temerosa a una respuesta que ya me la espero.

-Pues porque son novios.-correcto lo que acaba de decir Abi ha cortado el hilo de ilusión que tenía.

-No es cierto Abi, ellos terminaron como dos meses antes de salir de vacaciones.-Contesta Naraku objetando lo que dijo su amiga.

-Es cierto, ni me acordaba, ya ven tengo memoria de ave.

Dieron el timbre de fin del descanso, mi mente estaba totalmente aturdida por los comentarios que escuche, si tal vez ocupo tiempo, pero el no dijo que me esperaría, porque no me habrá hablado de ella, sin duda ahorita que regrese lo interrogare, pero pasan los minutos y solamente no aparecen ni él ni la dichosa tipa esa. ¿Por qué no llega? ¿Habrán Regresado?

¿Sesshomaru en donde diablos estas….?


	8. Chapter 8

_**8° El Pasado se Hace Presente. **_

Sigo en mi momento de histeria ya han pasado dos horas y lo que es Sesshomaru y Kagura no se han presentado a ninguna clase, donde diablos estarán..

-pich…

Volteo y es Naraku lanzándome un papel que cae directo a mi mesa.

**Parece que alguien esta celosa**

Le tiro una mirada asesina, solo tiro el papel, pero por desgracia eso no colma mis ansias, decido pedir permiso para ir a la enfermería con el pretexto de que me dolía la cabeza, salgo y entre los pasillos y patios busco a alguno de los dos, pero nada, ni siquiera los veo en donde los vi por última vez.

En fin las clases finalizaron, no encontraba a los Taisho por ningún lado ni siquiera a Inuyasha, en fin no quedare todo el día a ver si por arte de magia se les digna aparecer a uno de los dos. Salí de la escuela y me dirijo hacia el lado izquierdo, después me voy por otras calles, ya no se en donde estoy y empiezo a tener hambre, solo siento que mi celular vibra.

-¿Bueno?-contesto nerviosa ya que el número no lo conocía.

-¿Dónde diablos estas que no te encuentro en ningún lado?-dice el interlocutor algo molesto.

-Aaa vaya hasta que el rey se digna a aparecer, más bien debería yo preguntarte en donde estabas metido.-lo bueno era que la calle estaba sola, y solamente los muros escuchaban mis gritos.

-Te daré una respuesta hasta que te encuentre, ¿Dime dónde estás?

No tengo ganas de hablar con él pero no me queda de otra ya que no tarda en oscurecer y no quiero tener un susto todo por culpa de mi orgullo, me siento a esperarlo en la acera de la calle, saco mi cuaderno blanco para empezar a dibujar una casa con mucho detalle, coloco flores en la puerta y mi mente se va al pasado.

_**Flash Back…**_

**Yo era pequeña, a lo mucho tendría 6 años de edad, bajo del carro corriendo para conocer el nuevo hogar en el que viviremos, veo que mi papá coloca unas flores de colores, peonias para ser exacta en las esquinas de las puertas, lo abrazo y como toda niña inocente que era le pregunto.**

**-¿Papi y mi mamá por que no regreso?**

**Noto como mi padre se pone tenso ante aquella pregunta, y solo me abraza y me dice.**

**-Tu mami esta en otro lugar, para cuidarnos mejor, no te preocupes, está muy bien y sobretodo está muy feliz de que estemos aquí.-Su voz era muy baja creo que es casi inaudible.**

**-Te quiero papi, no estés triste.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_…

Ahora después de tanto tiempo comprendo porque mi papá jamás se casó ni anduvo con una mujer, porque realmente la amaba, aquella mujer que le regalo dos hijos y que fue testigo de mucha de sus experiencias.

-Veo que el aire te ha afectado no es así.

Me levanto y volteo rápidamente y veo al famoso Kisho.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, no debería estar enjaulado por el resto de tu vida?-pregunto furiosa, y nerviosa a la vez, ese hombre no tiene el perdón de nadie.

_**Flash Back**_…

**Es un día común y corriente, como todos los días normales, levantarse temprano, escuela, casa, entrenamiento y casa, así eran mis días aburridos, como siempre mi papá iba por mi cuando terminaba mi entrenamiento de equitación, pero nunca contamos con que el Kisho hiciera la rutina en desastre. Cuando aparece mi padre trata de encubrirme pero no por mucho ya que el estúpido le dispara dos veces, la primera bala quedo en la pierna pero la segunda penetro en el pecho de mi papá a la altura del corazón, por suerte no falleció pero el susto de esa vez nadie me lo quitara. Fuera de eso siempre nos acosó, con poner animales muertos en las puertas, llamadas tontas, en fin, jamás supe la verdadera razón por la cual nos atacaba de esa manera, creo que fue un secreto que mi padre se llevó a la tumba.**

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Creí que te habían encerrado 15 años por intento de homicidio ¿no?, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Para mi suerte, salí por falta de pruebas y buena conducta, gracias a que el juez pensó en mí como buen cordero que no hago nada-pone su falsamente buena.

-¿y a que bienes? ¿A matar a mi padre?, siento decirte que el destino se hizo cargo de ese trabajo, no sé qué más quieres.

-Hay Lin, dejaras de ser inocente por una vez en tu vida.-Me dejo petrificada al momento que sacó un arma de su bolsillo. Pero no hace nada, solo se da la media vuelta y me dice.

-Nos vemos, cuídate.

**_9:15 pm_**

Después de la conversación que tuve con él, empiezo a moverme a hacer puras cosas tontas para calmar mis nervios antes de que Sesshomaru venga, aunque si no hubiese sido por ese idiota, quizá y no tuviera que haberme topado con el otro idiota.

A lo lejos viene un carro y se detiene a mi lado.

-Sube.-Reconocí esa voz, me lleno de tanta paz al oírla que sin titubear me subí al carro.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás tan molesta que no me reclamaras por haberme tardado?-Me pregunta en un tono intrigante.

-Gracias, por venir aunque… debería saber porque te desapareciste el resto del día.

-Kagura se sintió mal, como siempre le pasa y tuve que quedarme con ella hasta que fueran sus responsables.

-No creo que eso te allá abarcado tanto tiempo.-Le replico molesta.

-Tuve un asunto que atender urgente.-Su tono cortante me estresa...

-Eres un chico de 17 años que le surgen asuntos de la ¿nada?, sin duda no quiero saber que pasara contigo cuando tengas 32.-Me burlo de él es la verdad, que pasara.

-Hm…., vienes muy pálida, ¿paso algo?-creo que di a notar mi nerviosismo.

-Nada, bueno no he comido así creo que ya está haciendo la falta de comida en mi organismo.

No quiero decirle que me encontré con un maniático que atento contra la vida de mi padre y que según mis leves, bueno mis más desesperantes sospechas, ahora yo soy el objetivo de su ira.

Llegamos a la casa ya era muy tarde y aun así parecía árbol de navidad.

-¿Por qué no se han dormido?-Pregunto

-Estaban preocupados por ti, Naraku me hablo y me dijo que te habías ido con la enfermera, pero la escuela llama a la casa y mis padres como locos te empezaron a buscar pero ni rastro dejaste.

-Lo siento...-dijo baja la cabeza.

-Descuida, te espera un ligero regaño ahorita que llegues pero nada fuerte te lo aseguro.

Bajo del auto ya más tranquila que hace algunas horas, entro a la casa y oigo la voz de Inu no.

-Lin, ven por favor.

Me dirijo a la sala de descanso pero mis nervios se disipan.

-¿Mamá?


	9. Chapter 9

**9° A Falta de Amor… Verdades Reveladas**

-¿Mamá?- Enfrente de mis ojos había un cuadro no mayor de un metro con marco metacrilato en el cual estaba una foto de mi madre que a lo mucho se la habían tomado antes de casarse.

-Parece que te gusto tu regalo, o ¿me equivoco?-oigo el calor de su aliento cercano a mi oreja.

-De hecho me impresiono, esa foto nunca la había visto. De hecho ¿De dónde la sacaron?

-Alguien la dejo en la puerta junto con una carta que está en la mesa de noche de tu habitación, y pues como no te habíamos dado un regalo de despedida, pensamos, bueno Sesshomaru dijo que sería bueno sacarla en grande para ti-me dice Izayoi con su voz dulce y melodiosa que tiene.

-Así que por esa razón tuvimos que tenerte fuera de la casa, ya que el marco es especial para que combine con la ventana de tu cuarto.-Me dice el señor Taisho, con una gran sonrisa. Veo que todos esperan una muy buena reacción por parte mía, así lo que hago es agradecerles mucho por el regalo, aunque mi instinto dice que algo no anda bien con este asunto.

Subo a mi recamara, pero alguien me tapa los ojos y me carga, solo siento como bajan unas escaleras y después el frío cala en mis huesos, de pronto me bajas y me quitan la venda de los ojos, veo las copas de los árboles, la luna creciente y unas fuertes pero suaves manos sosteniéndome de la cintura.

-¿Me dirás que paso en la mañana?

-Creo que tú sabes mejor la respuesta.-Volteo a verlo indignada tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero solo me sostiene con más fuerza.

-Mira abajo.-con su mirada fría hago lo que me pide, veo el abismo al borde de mis pies sin más lo único que hago es aferrarme más a él.

-¿Por qué rayos me trajiste a un lugar así?-Le pregunto asustada

-Para hablar que más.-Su tono es sarcástico lo que hace que me enfurezca.

-¡Para ello hay muchos lugares porque precisamente aquí!

-Para que no huyas, aquí solo hay una forma y es que pases por mí, si te dejo.

-¡Que tonterías dices!-mi voz empieza a cambiar por el aire frío que golpea en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no regresaste?-le pregunto ya más relajada, claro sin soltarme de él.

-Tenía, que calmar a Kagura como te dije se puso histérica y con ello un dolor de cabeza más insoportable que ella, conociéndola no te dejara tranquila lo que resta del año.-Su voz suena clara a pesar de que el viento hace ruidos grotescos.

-Y en la tarde….

-Mi padre me hablo ya que me menciono lo del regalo que llego a tu nombre, sabían que era para ti, cuando vieron la foto de Claire, osase tu mamá.

-Pero como rayos se te ocurrió dejarme allí ni siquiera conozco los alrededores y me haces eso.-Mi cuerpo se comprime debido al frío que hace, me aprieta más a su pecho y continua hablándome.

-Mejor contesta mis preguntas, ahora señorita policía, como ¿en dónde rayos te metiste mientras el chofer fue a buscarte?-su tono cambio a uno muy serio.

-Salí y como no encontré a nadie ni rastro de un carro conocido me fui por el sentido que creí que sería el correcto, pero como notaste, no lo fue.

-Correcto, y porque cuando fui por ti, porque razón estabas pálida y temblando como una hoja.

-Creo que no es conveniente que lo sepas.-Volteo la cara al solo recordar lo ocurrido.

Me toma del mentón y dirige su mirada, a la mía.

-Dime.-Le cuento todo lo que paso, las horas que no lo vi y lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera allí.

-Pondremos una demanda mañana.-me dice en tono seco dispuesto a alejarme de ese lugar, lo retengo.

-No, no creo que me crean, de hecho él no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar.

-Pues como sea, él no se acercara, con mayor razón no me separare, y procurare estar los más cerca que pueda de ti.-Me abraza fuertemente contra su pecho, yo no me despego de con él, me gusta sentir que alguien me protege, que está allí por mí.

Levanto el rostro y me dirijo hacia sus labios, el beso esta vez fue más lento y podía sentir el verdadero cariño que dice tenerme, me separo por la falta de aire, Sesshomaru me besa la coronilla y de nueva cuenta me carga.

-Lin Higurashi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Me pregunta con esa voz firme y que tan solo oírla me hipnotiza.

-Cl-claro Sesshomaru.

-No, dilo segura.

-¡Sí!, ¡si quiero ser tu novia ¡- le grito emocionada, quiero que todo el universo me oiga.

Me da otro suave beso y antes de entrar a la casa me abraza fuertemente.

-Todavía, no podemos decirle a nadie que estamos juntos, pero no por eso dejaremos de escaparnos en las noches. –En su rostro se ilumina una media una sonrisa.

-Entonces, todas las noches nos vemos en el lago.-Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Claro.

Nos despedimos con un grato beso, entramos por separado ya todas las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio reinaba en la casa. Entro a mi habitación veo la caja que llego junto con la foto de mi mamá, la abro y que bueno que estaba sentada, al abrir la famosa caja hay un pájaro muerto junto con una carta.

Al abrirla, veo una letra muy bonita y clara de echo es la misma letra que tienen los escritos de mi libro.

**_Hija._**

**_Sé que cuando estés leyendo esta carta, lo más probable es que hallas pasado por un horrible infierno en vida, por desgracia, esto es todo lo que pude llegar a saber antes de que mi pasaje a la muerte, lo tuviera asegurado por Kisho, él es el responsable de todas las desgracias que han pasado, en sí, tal vez en estos momentos tu creas que yo fallecí por una explosión aunque, la verdad es otra, hija sé que en estos momentos no puedo ya hacer nada, mi último deseo en esta vida, fue pedirle a Kisho que me dejara escribirte una carta, con la condición de que no la abriera, lo deje que inventara mi muerte, siento mucho si esto te afecta, pero hija cuídate de él, es como la humedad, cuando menos te lo esperes estará tras tuyo y no son buenas noticias las que te diré, tu eres su última víctima, disculpa hija si no poder verte crecer y ayudarte, me hubiera encantado estar contigo lo siento hija._**

**_Te ama, Claire_**

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas el saber la verdad no es algo bueno, me acuesto en el suelo y me quedo dormida.

De nueva cuenta, mis pesadillas se hacen presentes.


	10. Chapter 10

**_10° Verdades y Decepciones _**

**_4 meses después…_**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo, las cosas han estado tranquilas desde ese día, no he vuelto a ver a Kisho, y se podría decir que las cosas están retomando la normalidad. Mi relación con Sesshomaru se sigue manteniendo en secreto, bueno sin contar a Kanna que me siguió cuando salí de la casa.

A nadie le he comentado lo que había en la caja, y en ocasiones no duermo por culpa de los sueños, me preparo para ir a la escuela, tocan la puerta.

-Señorita Lin es hora de irnos.

-No te queda el papel de educado Sesshomaru.-Le doy un beso en la mejilla, mientras cierro la puerta.

-Tienes razón, pero de vez en cuando práctico para no olvidar.-Toma mi mochila y me ofrece su brazo.

-Mi padre dice que no es necesario estar ocultándonos más.-Me paro en seco al oír la palabra "ocultándonos".

-¿Cómo? ¿Se los dijiste?-Le tiro una mirada asesina, exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata.

-No, pero su instinto creo que fue el que dijo, más aparte, no hay de qué preocuparse esta feliz con lo nuestro.

-¿Feliz?, como va a estar feliz si una intrusa llego a quitarle a su hijo, peor, cuando le ofreció alojo…..-siento sus tibios labios.

-Tú, no eres una intrusa, en sí, mi padre está contento, dijo que alguien al fin había llegado a derretir la fría coraza de hielo que envuelve mi corazón.

-¿Entonces?

-Lin, ya no es necesario estar viéndonos a escondidas ni nada que se le parezca, ya dormiremos tranquilos.-Su tono es tan apacible, mi cerebro se relaja un poco sin antes preguntarle.

-Pero, se escucha todo muy de color de rosa, debe haber un ¿Pero? ¿No?

-No quiere nietos en estos momentos, fue lo único que me dijo, nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.-Su sonrisa juguetona, más lo que acaba de decir, en definitiva un tomate con mi rostro, gano yo.

Ya en el colegio, como es de costumbre no sentamos juntos, sin contar que el día pasa con la misma rutina Naraku y Abi platican en veces con nosotros, se nos he agradable su compañía, después del receso, la maestra me pide que vaya a la oficina principal, con todas mis cosas.

Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, leyendo sus ojos tratando de ver si él tiene que ver algo, si es otra de sus sorpresas, pero, en lo absoluto, su mirada tiene los mismos signos de interrogación, cosa que hace que me ponga más nerviosa.

-Directora Kaede, me solicitaba.-ella está sentada viendo la ventana con su mirada tan tranquila, como si la vida la hubiera premiado.

-Un familiar tuyo vino por ti se encuentra en la puerta 4, ponte al corriente con las tareas eso es todo buenas tardes.

-Gracias, permiso.- ¿Un familiar?, me dirijo a la puerta que me indico, lo único que sentí fueron unos brazos delgados estrujarme y gritos, de ¡LIN!

-¡Tía Kate!, ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

-Entonces donde estaría la sorpresa, solo le avise a la señora Izayoi, para que no se preocupara.-Me vuelve a estrujar me toma de la mano y me dice.

-Vámonos a comer, relájate al cabo que es viernes y no hay nadie que te espera, más aparte tienes que contarme muchas cosas e e esa carita de ángel caído, ya es de uno brillante.

-Uf tía si hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, más otras que tengo que saber.

-A juzgar por tu tono parece, muy serio, pero ya habrá tiempo, estaré en Inglaterra todo el fin de semana, más aparte la familia Taisho, me ofreció una habitación.

-Si ellos son tan hospitalarios.-Digo con una sonrisa, saco mi celular y le mando un mensaje a Sesshomaru para que no se preocupe y lo que ocurrió.

Llegamos a un restaurante sencillo, pero tranquilo en cuanto nos sentamos, mi tía empezó con su interrogatorio.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Hay un chico por allí que me deba preocupar? ¿Has, tenido problemas?

-Calma, calma una por una, en la escuela, bien mis calificaciones son muy buenas, que debas preocuparte, pues entre si y no y….

-Señorita Lin Higurashi, tiene ¡Novio!-La bolsa de mi sweater vibra.

-Hablando, del rey de roma.-Saco el teléfono y leo su mensaje.

_Que agradable, creo que te robara este fin de semana, bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato, te quiero._

-Bueno entonces dime todo de él necesito saber si mi querida sobrina está en buenas manos. –Sus ojos están tan abierto, atenta, como si cada poro de mi cuerpo desprendiera una letra para formular una respuesta.

-Bueno, es un tipo bastante frío, con los demás, a excepción de mí, es lo más lógico, es sobreprotector, y no sé qué más decirte….

-Me estás hablando del hijo del señor Taisho ¿Me equivoco?-Abro mis ojos sorprendida.-No digas más el me llamo la otra vez, me dijo que no te animabas a decirme lo suyo, por miedo a que me enojara.

-¿Y, no estas enojada?

-Claro que no mi nena, ya es tiempo, más aparte era lo que necesitabas, comprendo porque tu semblante esta tan cambiado y te noto más feliz, y yo enojarme, no, solo sería arruinarte tu momento.

-Uf, gracias me has quitado un gran peso de encima.-Es enserio, mi cuello descansa.

-Pero, no quiero sobrinitos que me digan "Tía abuela".-Suelto la risa, parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ese sentido.

-Pero bueno, ahora soy yo de las preguntas.

-No sé qué quieras saber mi vida es monótona y aburrida.

-¿Sabes quién es Kisho?

La cara de mi tía cambia a uno más pálido, y empieza a jugar con sus manos.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Hace unos meses que vino a verme, se puede decir así.

-¿Te hiso algo? –Me pregunta con un deje de nerviosismo en su hablar.

-No solo me mando una foto, una carta y un pájaro muerto, pero no me hiso nada, y no lo he vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué decía la carta?

-Tía quiero saber por qué tanto odio contra mí, bueno a mi familia, no sé porque, pero eso sí no quiero involucrar a más gente, solo quiero acabar con esto.

-Lin, nadie más sabe de esto.

-No solo tú, porque como te he dicho no quiero perder a más gente.

-En definitiva no te gustara lo que te diré.

-¡Que ¡

-Kisho es….


	11. Chapter 11

**11° La Cruda Verdad…**

-Tía ¿Quién es Kisho?-Le pregunto de nuevo.

-Él fue in chico al cual tu padre entreno arduamente ya que él quería ir a guerra, pero creo que sus padres se suicidaron antes del examen final , entonces cuando llego a la prueba tu padre no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, no lo acepto dijo que si quería servir a su país no debía ser tan irresponsable…..

-¿Y qué sucedió después?

-Tengo entendido que cuando, mi hermana te estaba esperando, Kisho se presentó amenazándola con matar a la criatura que llevaba dentro cuando naciera.

-¿Pero eso no tiene sentido, no comprendo?-Mi mente esta muy confusa.

-Bueno tarde que temprano tendrás que saber la realidad.-Agacha la mirada, da un fuerte respiro y continúa.

-Tenías una hermana que murió a manos de ese inútil, ocurrió un año antes de que supiéramos que llegarías, pero por desgracia, no se reunieron las pruebas suficiente para arrestarlo, el juro que todos sufriríamos, tu padre no hiso caso a su amenaza y sinceramente desde que ataco a tu padre esa vez no ha vuelto a aparecer, bueno hasta ahora.

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí, él nos tiene rencor porque mi papá no lo quiso aceptar en un estúpido examen, y por esa razón nos acecha para que, quien quiere que sufra.

-Lin, es necesario que te mantengas al cuidado, es muy hábil y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.-Me toma las manos, veo que su mirar implora que le haga caso.

-No se la verdad, no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace ya un tiempo pero una cosa más ¿Cómo mato a mi hermana?-me suelto de sus manos, no me agrada la lastima en estos casos.

-Su nombre era Kikyo tenía 16 años, desapareció cuando salía de la escuela, tu padre y sus amigos se dispusieron a buscarla.

-¿Quiero saber cómo murió?

-Hija es necesario que sepas todo desde el principio para que estés al pendiente de cómo trabaja el.

-Lo siento solo que esto es muy precipitado.-trato de relajarme respirando muy profundo.

-La enterró viva en un lote vacío.-Abro los ojos "Viva".

-Sé que ha sido algo muy pesado para ti, pero él es astuto hija y su plan es terminar con las personas que le se le interpongan en su cometido.

* * *

Después de haber hablado afuera nos esperaba el chofer nos dirigimos a la casa de los Taisho todo el camino fue silencioso a ninguna de las dos nos agradó recordar momentos trágicos, como dicen quieres ser feliz, date un golpe en la cabeza y olvida todo.

Llegamos y en el área del lago había mucha luz, bajamos del coche nos encontramos con la señora Izayoi.

-Aprovecho que las encuentro a las dos la cena será en el lago si gustan cambiarse porque está haciendo un poco de calor.

-Gracias señora Izayoi iremos en seguida.-Me toma del brazo y nos adentramos a la casa.

-Piensas decir algo con respecto a esta tarde.-la veo sus ojos llenos de temor podría decir que no, pero a la vez se trata de todo y nada.

-Depende de las circunstancias, Sesshomaru sabe y si el me pregunta tendré que decírselo.

-Veo que se tienen muy buena confianza, me alegro hum.-Veo que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-De que te ríes.-Le pregunto a la espera suelta una carcajada.

-No me imagino como estaría tu padre al saber que tu novio es hijo de los Taisho y más aún que duermen bajo el mismo techo.-Me pongo a pensar cómo se comportaría mi padre en ese caso, siento que me diría lo mismo que Inu no "no quiero nietos".

Subo a mi habitación la de mi tía está en la primera planta, así que tuve un lapso para dejar a un lado lo que descubrí durante la cena y actuar normal, decido ponerme algo ligero.

-Creo que debí haber hecho algo bueno para merecerme un gran ángel.

Pego un brinco del susto-Sesshomaru cuando entraste.

Me abraza por detrás-Estuve aquí desde que entraste solo que permanecí en el otro lado del cuarto.

-Bueno, ya te iba a dar una bofetada por pervertido.-Me volteo y le doy un beso, el cual el responde muy bien para ser menos explícitos.

Bajamos para reunirnos con los demás, y dispuso de la cena para presentarme oficialmente si así se lo podría decir delante de su familia y la mía.

-Vaya, vaya con que tú eres el famoso chico, en realidad, ya me lo esperaba.-Mi tía toma de la mano a Sesshomaru el cual muy coquetamente le dé un breve beso en la mano.

-Ehem, la novia soy yo.-Le digo al cual los tres nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno, bueno sinceramente creo que todos esperábamos que ustedes dos terminaran juntos.-dice Inuyasha en tono sarcástico, pero por suerte tengo con que defenderme.

-Yo también veo que la chica de tu salón, ¿cómo se llama?... así Kagome, creo que ustedes dos terminaran juntos o no lo crees así Sesshomaru.

-Claro, Lin concuerdo contigo, esos dos no son nada y no puedes separarlos en los recesos, están peor que un chicle.

Inuyasha se pone rojo, y quiero vociferar, pero por desgracia su mamá se le adelanta.

-Sería muy agradable que la invitaras a comer el próximo fin de semana a la casa Inuyasha, de echo la quiero conocer.

-Pero mamá.-su mirada de terror combinada con nerviosismo no la convence.

-Mamá yo también podría invitar a….

-No, no no señorita usted está muy chica para andar de novia-Inu no está replicándole a su hija su voz está llena de celos.

-Amiga papá, amiga, tú crees que tengo novio, no huácala el único novio que tengo eres tú papi.-Kanna va y lo abraza al cual Inu no Taisho responde con un suspiro de alivio.

-Al rato que crezca.

-Inuyasha más te vale que traigas a la jovencita la semana entrante, digo si piensas andar con ella, que mejor que conocerla.

-Papá.-el color de Inuyasha se retoma al anterior, en fin yo le gano en cuestión.

La cena fue tranquila, mucha diversión, hubo un tiempo en el que definitivamente se me olvido por completo lo de mi pasado, nos cansamos así que ayude a la señora Izayoi y a Yuzuki a levantar la mesa, mientras que Sesshomaru y los otros acomodaban las sillas, saque la bolsa de basura, y noto que en el fondo del bosque pasa una sombra rápido.

-¿Adónde vas?-Mi tía Kate está detrás de mí.

-Olvide algo, ahorita regreso.

Voy al bosque y me pongo en el lugar exacto que vi a la sombra, allí se encuentra una servilleta doblada la levanto y el mensaje que decía era.

**"¿Crees conocerlo bien? Yo que tu mejor me alejaba de Sesshomaru Lin, no querrás salir lastimada a manos de él."**

**Kisho.**

-Lin ¿Sucede algo?-Esa voz le pertenecía solo a una persona. Sesshomaru.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12° La Verdad De Sesshomaru Parte 1**_

-Lin ¿Sucede algo?-Esa voz le pertenecía solo a una persona. Sesshomaru.

-No, na-nada es solo que me pareció ver algo.-Levanta una ceja es obvio que no está conforme con lo que dije.

-Mandare a alguien para que revisen el área, tu tranquila, ten.-Me da una chamarra que dejo en la planta baja en caso de urgencia.

* * *

Esa noche me costó trabajo dormir, sobre todo por aquella pesadilla distinta a los demás, en el que Sesshomaru era mi verdugo y no dejaba de golpearme y de gritarme, lo más raro era que mi padre estaba atrás de él y otra mujer que no se en realidad quien sea, pero no me ayudaban, a pesar de que veían lo que él hacía, no hacían ni siquiera el ademán de mover tan solo un cabello.

**4:54am**

Lo que era normal, me despierto toda agitada, por mi mente corren las imágenes de la pesadilla reciente, me pongo a pensar en todo tipo de excusa para alejarme de Sesshomaru mientras se resuelve todo eso, pero no puedo, fue el que ha hecho que mi mundo sea distinto y no puedo dejarlo.

**7:15am**

Como era de esperarse no pude dormir el resto de la madrugada, la casa está en pleno silencio, pero es interrumpido por unos paso lejanos en las escaleras, abro la puerta sigilosamente y me encuentro con él causante de mis miedos de ese día, lo veo con una actitud sospechosa, y mi decisión es seguirlo.

-Lin ¿Adónde vas? –Pego un brinco y me cubro la boca para no gritar.

-Myoga, cuantas veces le he dicho que no haga eso, me ocasionara problemas del corazón.-Respiro.-Lo ciento, es solo que...

-No se preocupe señorita es normal una actitud de detective descubierta.

-Yo, yo.

-Mire para recompensar mi error de hace unos minutos, le ayudare a saber a dónde se dirige el joven Taisho.

-¿Qué? Entonces esta no es la primera vez.-No confíes en él, es lo único que se me viene a la mente.

-Claro señorita todos los sábados a esta hora desde hace ya como mes y medio sale y regresa como a las 9:30 antes de que inicie el desayuno.

Entonces, puede que valla a la ciudad pero ¿A qué?

-Señorita yo la llevo, dese prisa si no, no lo alcanzaremos.-Creo que debe haber un fin en todo esto.

Subo al coche con el mayordomo de la casa en la búsqueda de mi novio que en ningún momento me ha dicho que rayos está haciendo.

Vemos el carro a las afueras de una choza de madera nos detenemos 4 metros antes.

-Bueno señorita, creo que la que quería saber lo que pasaba era usted, así que vaya con calma.

-No me piensa acompañar, ¿Verdad?-Volteo a verlo con uno ojos de pistola.

-Estén, pues no señorita yo ya hice mucho con traerla, y de hecho se tendrá que regresar con él porque no tarda en despertar la señora Izayoi y no quiero ser reprendido.

Es un anciano sin remedio, y a mí no me queda otra más que bajar del coche.

Voy con extrema cautela a la tan famada choza y me quedo en la parte baja de una ventana.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ella se ira a Japón con su tía el domingo?-No, no puede ser como es, no, es la voz de Kisho.

-Sí, ella se ira mañana, así que ya no es necesario que la molestes con tus cartas.

-En realidad quería jugar un rato con ella, pero bueno, me dejara en paz por un rato.

-De eso no hay duda, así que estamos en lo dicho.

Un silencio, mi ojos están al borde de las lágrimas, no puedo creer que Sesshomrau este con él, congeniando un plan para sacarme del país con un no sé qué, pero ¿Por qué? Si él sabe todo lo que ese imbécil me ha hecho y a pesar de eso.

Me escondo detrás de unos arbustos al momento en que se abre la puerta, veo que Kisho sale y toma el auto de Sesshomaru y se va a no sé dónde, pero es el momento perfecto, para aclarar todo esto de una buena vez.

Abro la puerta, dentro hay una cama pequeña de aspecto desagradable, y una mesa de madera con dos sillas de plástico, en una de ellas estaba Sesshomaru que al verme sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que el que debe darme una explicación eres tú.

-Tienes que Salir de aquí.-Me toma del brazo y me saca de aquel lugar, me lleva en dirección contraria a según el destino que yo tenía en mente, subimos una colina y no se la verdad que más sucedió estaba tan molesta con él.

Llegamos a un sendero allí me soltó.

-Explícame que es lo que está pasando.-Solo me voltea a ver y me toma de las manos.

-Es muy complicado de explicar y no hay tiempo, baja por este camino y toma el camino a la derecha te esperare allí no tardare, por favor, no te acerques a ese lugar otra vez. –Me suelta y baja en la dirección que llegamos, por su mirar creo que debe tener una buena y razonable explicación para ello.

Sigo el camino que es, y como había dicho allí estaba esperándome subo y doy comienzo a mis preguntas policiacas.

-Dame la una explicación.

-Lin, lo que oíste es todo una mentira, no es lo que crees, estoy protegiendo…

-Da algo más razonable, porque eso no va, si quieres me largo con mi tía a Japón y lo nuestro va al tubo tú decides.

-No es algo, que te incumbe saber.

Me enojo por el tono que me dio.- ¿En qué parte no me incumbe quisiera saber?, si tu no lo conocías hasta que te dije que me amenazo.

-Cálmate, por esa razón quise unirme a él para conocer sus planes, ¿Me crees tan tonto como para estar con él por gusto?-Se detiene y apaga el motor.

-Pues la verdad ya no se en que confiar, aparte, esa no es la manera, no era necesario ocultármelo.

-Lin, comprende que es muy difícil de explicar, no quiero perderte.

-Pues Sesshomaru Taisho lo estás haciendo, con tanto misterio, pero claro cómo me vas a explicar algo.

-Tú no me conoces bien aún.

-Y cómo quieres que te conozca si todo lo que te pregunto no me das respuesta.-me calmo y volteo hacia el otro lado.

-Lin.

-¿Qué?

-Disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado, pero cuando acabe con todo esto...

-¿Con eso qué?

-Kisho quiere matarnos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**13°La Verdad De Sesshomaru parte 2…**_

Sabía que Kisho quería matarme pero porque a él.

-Espera, que tienes que ver tú en este caso.

-Lin, tú solo sabes de mí, de cuando llegaste hasta estas fechas.

-Entonces, me estas tratando de decir que eres lo mismo que Kisho.-Siento nauseas el pensar que solo el le haya hecho lo mismo a otra persona.

-No es lo que piensas, pero lo conozco de hace un tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?

No me contesta solo baja del auto haciendo la seña de que haga lo mismo, me toma de la mano y me dirige a un pequeño lugar, tupido de flores con árboles.

Se pone a un lado mío, da un suspiro ….

-No dejes que la felicidad se te escape entre tanto suspiro.-Le digo para que se relaje y me diga la verdad, sinceramente prefiero saber de el que de los demás.

-Mi madre, Irasue, era una mujer muy fría pero sobre todo, despiadada, yo creo que por esa razón mi padre decidió divorciarse, pero yo, un niño inocente no sabía nada.

Se voltea y continúa...

-Mi madre fue una de las personas que Kisho asesino.

Me mareo un poco, él me toma de los hombros para evitar mi caída solo sé que me dirige al suelo para descansar un poco.

-Si quieres dejamos esto para otro día...

-No Sesshomaru, esto avanza cada segundo, y no quiero que él se encargue de hacernos sufrir más.

Me abraza, coloca su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-Continua.-Le doy pauta para que siga hablando.

-Come te mencione, mi madre era muy fría y con las demás persona era muy despiadada, no sé qué le haya hecho a Kisho pero lo que fuera, fue lo suficiente para encender su odio y asesinarla.

-¿Cómo murió? –No sé si es correcto preguntar esto, pero necesito saber todo los pasos de Kisho, de eso dependerá nuestra vida.

-La secuestro y la asfixio.

-Lo siento.

-Sinceramente, tenía 7 años cuando falleció, pero siempre había pensado que me abandono, ya que a nosotros nos dijeron que se suicidó.

-Pero, como supiste que fue él, Sesshomaru.

-Me tome la libertad de leer una carta que dejaste en tu mesa, que era de tu mamá, y no sé pero por alguna razón, me dio la espina de que hay algo más, pero no sé qué.

-Y porque.-Respiro ya que no me gusta pensarlo.- ¿Por qué te quiere matar?

-Le dije que no estarías sola, que daba mi vida por ti, pero claro lo que él quiere es tenerme lejos de ti y aprovechar eso para acabar con los dos, claro no soy estúpido.

-Pero, por esa razón, no Sesshomaru tienes que...

-No Lin comprende que lo que él quiere es tenernos lejos y aprovechar ese momento para matarnos.

-Pero...

-Disculpa que te diga esto pero creo que debes saber algo más acerca del accidente de tu familia.

Siento por un enorme momento que mi corazón se detiene.

-¿Qué debo saber?

-Creo que Kisho, está relacionado con el incendio donde murieron tu papá y hermano.

-Te lo dijo.-Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esa cuestión.

-Dijo que la muerte por quemaduras no es la mejor elección, no te diré lo demás es demasiado ofensivo.

-Tiene lógica, en la carta que mi madre escribió dijo de que yo sería la última.

-Ese fue un grave error de tu madre, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que esa carta no sería de ella?

-La verdad, han pasado muchas cosas que no pongo a razonar mi cerebro, pero no sé, se parece demasiado a la letra de mi mamá, tengo su libro, pero no se la verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo oímos el ruido del aire cuando choca con las ramas de los árboles, se ve que el sol ya estará ocultándose, el tiempo se me ha pasado muy rápido pero, por estar con él, es eterno.

-No iras a la escuela, ni saldrás, yo arreglo eso con mis padres, al menos los próximos 6 días, Kisho tiene que ver que en realidad te has ido con tu tía.

-Y que se supone que aras tú.

-Actuare normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero no bajare la guardia, en cualquier momento la cabeza de Kisho rodara.

A lo lejos se oyen unos aplausos lentos, pero fuertes, acompañados de una carcajada.

-Hay, que hermoso, llorare por tan bellas palabra Sesshomaru, siempre pensé que serías un traídos como tu padre, pero bueno, quien tenemos aquí nada más que a la señorita Lin Higurashi, que grata sorpresa.

-No se supone que deberías largarte a la ciudad.-Sesshomaru se interpone delante de mí cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-Y si lo hice, pero pase por tu casa y no vi tu carro, solo vi el general, y me dispuse a buscarte. Pero no te preocupes, no los matare esta vez, yo soy cauteloso y como que en plena luz del día, no olvídenlo, solo cuídense, sobre todo tu Lin, no tardaras en formar parte de mi lista.

-Cállate y lárgate de una vez Kisho, que mi promesa sigue en pie.

-Claro Sesshomaru callare, pero veras en un tiempo tú callara pasa siempre.

Se da la media vuelta, yo no soporto más, solo veo que el radiante atardecer, se apaga ante mis ojos.

* * *

Disculpen si me atraso en publicar pero el cierre del semestre esta cerca y no me dejan en paz con la tarea, si puedo en el siguiente públicare doble, perdón la verdad la persona que invento la tarea estará en el infierno


	14. Chapter 14

**14°Mirando en otro ángulo…**

Abro mis ojos pero lo único que logro ver es la oscuridad, no veo nada mi ropa esta empapada no oigo algo que me diga en donde rayos estoy, siento como el temor inunda cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero…

-Sesshomaru…- Es lo que alcanzo a articular mi voz está demasiado ronca y mi garganta bastante seca. Empiezo a levantarme y como mi guía solo mis manos para ubicar bien en donde estoy, pero por desgracia mi cuerpo solo cabe hincado así que es la única forma en que puedo desplazarme, el piso está seco, pero rasposo, así fue todo durante, no sé unos 15 o 20 minutos, mis rodillas ya no pudieron más, así que me deje caer, al momento escuche como si algo de madera cayera fuera lo que fuera me ilumino parte del camino, me dispuse a seguir hasta allí cuando…

-¿Así que te importa más saber que ocurrió con tu mamá que salvar a Lin?

-Eso es lo de menos, yo solo quiero saber la verdad, Lin es el anzuelo para esto, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué quieres que yo la mate? Digo, creo que lo más convincente es que tú lo hagas.

Esa era la voz de Sesshomaru, no quería moverme ni siquiera respirar, ellos estaban arriba y lo peor no sabía en donde me encontraba solo quería escuchar el resto de la conversación con Kisho.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo en tono burlesco.- La traición por alguien en el que ella confió.

-Tienes una mente muy psicópata Kisho.- Sesshomaru con su vos fría, sin duda alguna ocupare salir de aquí, he comprobado que abuso de mi confianza.

-Si eso lo sé, pero entonces, bueno a todo esto ¿En dónde la tienes?

No hay respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru solamente la vibración de sus pasos.

-En el hospital abandonado, el que está al otro lado del lago.

-Dime Sesshomaru, entre más rápido sea esto, más rápido tú sabrás la verdad.

-No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer maldito mocoso, quiero dar tiempo a que su tía se valla en definitiva de este lugar, ella sospecha algo.

Oh no, por favor no quiero que involucren a mi tía en esto, por eso ella se mantuvo alejada un tiempo pero no.

-¿Quieres que me encargue?- ni siquiera su voz puede disimular, como si todo esto fuera un juego.

-No es necesario Kisho, yo creo que en este momento ella ya debe estar en camino al aeropuerto.

-¿Se fue sin despedirse de ella?-Tanto como Kisho y yo creemos que Sesshomaru está tramando algo inusual.

-Abi me ayudo le hablo a Kate diciendo que pasaríamos supuestamente unos día en la parte sur del lago, supuso una despedida y eso fue todo.

-Te pediré una cosa más mi querido aprendiz.

-¿Qué?

-Debes de quemarla, ya sea muerta o viva pero debes de quemarla, que arda en el mismo infierno que por su padre yo viví.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Esas palabras me dejaron conmocionada, no me moví durante unos minutos, espere a que los pasos se sintieran lejanos y así poder regresar a la marcha y tratar de escapar de aquí una buena vez, ¿Abi? Que tiene ella en esto, pensando lo peor que sean cómplices. Y en el hospital, si claro estoy en un túnel bajo tierra, completamente oscuro que solo Dios sabrá que me encuentre en el camino.

¿Qué es lo que abunda por mi mente en este momento? Rabia, coraje, decepción, tristeza, ganas de matar a Sesshomaru, si es la única forma en la que Yo salga con vida lo hare, ¿Amor? Alguna vez pienso si se habrá preocupado por mí, bueno de hecho si, se preocupa con el motivo de que no me le fuera a ir a otro lado.

* * *

Llegue y sentí varias tablas delante mío, trate de quitarla y para mí suerte si pude quitarlo, escarbe toda la tierra que pude hasta que se abrió una abertura en la que fácil yo podría salir. Lo hago con mucho trabajo salgo y con lo primero que me topo es el lindo lago se puede decir que el extremo.

-Sabría que llegarías aquí.

Me quedo paralizada al escuchar esa voz.

* * *

Se que he no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y se que este capítulo estuvo muy corto, disculpen, el siguiente será más extenso y se descubrirá la gran mayoría, ya no los dejar esperando meses Gome


	15. Chapter 15

**_15° ¿Confiar en ti ?_**

-Sabría que llegarías aquí.

Me quedo paralizada al escuchar esa voz.

-Siento el hecho de que te pusiera en ese túnel tan angosto, pero, era necesario.

-No te acerques Naraku, sé que tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

-¡Oye! A mí no me culpes, díselo a tu noviecito que de un momento a otro él nos pidió ayuda en todo esto a cambio de un muy buen pago a cambio de...

-Sí, claro el así tan convincente, son solo unos traidores tú, Sesshomaru y Abi, que te pidió, que me mataras, adelante no tengo mucha oportunidad de correr, moriré como una cobarde.

-Si lograras cerrar tu boca y calmarte por tan solo un instante, la orden que me dio Sesshomaru fue que solo te mantuviera alejada de Kisho.

-¡¿Qué?¡- logro callarme. No

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios se trae ese tipo entre manos?! primero se alía con Kisho con la intención de asesinarme, y después me encuentro con su compañerito de este estúpido juego diciéndome, No su orden fue mantenerte alejada del psicópata más desquiciado que haya, por favor no me vengan con juegos mi mayor error fue confiar en él.

-Mira yo no sé qué problemas haya en tu remota cabeza pero yo solo sigo la orden que él me dio y al final de cuentas no me reclames eso a mí, si tienes tantas preguntas y yo no te las puedo resolver, ve mejor con Sesshomaru, él te dará las respuestas que necesites o desees oír.

-Sí, primera, en donde se supone que está, seguro pensando en la manera de torturarme antes de dar su toque de queda, y segunda, sería realmente estúpida si fuera con él.

Y realmente estaba demasiado enojada, asustada, decepcionada, simplemente no llegue a pensar que esto llegara a pasar.

-Naraku, luego te llamo, ocupo arreglar unas cosas con Lin antes de sacarla de aquí.

Nunca sentí su presencia de tras mío, así que no pude correr, me alcanzo a sostener de la cintura con una mano y con la otra detuvo mis aleteos.

-Tranquila no pasara nada.-Ya no hice más intento de lucha, estaba muy débil como para escapar de él, aquel hombre que ya no conocía.

-Lin, necesito que acates lo que te ordenare, sin peros ni excusas por…

-¡Como quieres que te siga haciendo caso, si tu solo has matado la confianza que tenía en ti!

Sus suaves manos cubren mi boca y solo me susurra…

-¿Tienes hambre?-como me dice algo así en un momento como este, en realidad si tenía hambre, mucha, pero no quería arriesgarme a que estuviera envenenada lo que me fuera a dar.

Me quito su mano y mágicamente por que no sé cómo diablos apareció esa caja, me ofreció una rebanada de pastel, mi favorito para recalcar.

-¿Crees que con tan solo una rebanada de pastel lograras que me calme?, puedo apostar lo que sea a que esta envenenada.

Solo se sienta le da un mordisco al pastel y me lo da.

-¿Podrías calmarte?, si quieres respuestas las tendrás, si es la única forma en que me harás caso, pero come, es lo único que pude conseguir para que lograra pasar desapercibido.

Me dispuse a mirarlo, tenía una mirada cansada, agota, por qué razón, creo que tendría que callarme y escuchar.

-Por favor.-Ups palabra mágica, tome el pedazo de pastel y me dispuse a esperar.

-Sé que estarás demasiado confundida y enojada por no haberte avisado de lo que haría.

Volteo directo hacia mis ojos, y solo me hizo una pregunta difícil de contestar.

-¿Confías en mí?, sé que las has perdido, pero Lin, Kisho no quiero que te haga nada, mucho menos que te asesine.

-Entonces como me explicas lo que escuche, no sé a qué hora por que estaba metida en un maldito túnel oscuro escuchando tu plan y como engañaste a mi tía y que tienen que ver esta Abi y Naraku, porque se puede decir los "contrataste".

-Lin, eso fue necesario, sé que tu tía es la única familia que te queda, ella tenía que irse, mis padres están al tanto de lo que ocurre, este podría ya ser el fin de Kisho, su idea original era matarte, y sigue en pie, pero yo solo lo convencí de que lo haría, que te mataría, pero no tuve opción.

-La tenías pudiste contármelo... –otra parte traidora, mis lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero actué rápido, en el momento que te desmayaste te lleve a ese hospital que está abandonado mientras ideaba de qué forma te salvaría, llame a Naraku y Abi, ellos eran los únicos que conocían el rumbo del lago y si la orden que le di fue que te mantuviera alejada.

-¿Bueno y como sé que no me estas mintiendo en todo esto?, dime como confiar en ti cuando mi vida, está de por medio.

Arranco una flor y me la dio.

-Confía en mí, no te fallare, de hecho en lo único que te falle fue en el hecho de que no te comente de mis planes.

-Bien, tendré muy poca confianza en ti, pero si esto llegara a tener un fin feliz y no acabo muerta, me largo de aquí y no te quiero volver a ver en todo lo que me queda de vida, ¿Esta claro?

Sentí como de repente, coloco sus manos al lado de mi cara.

-No lo dices en serio, te conozco y créeme que esto tendrá un final en el que tú y yo, estaremos juntos, si no cree que el psicópata seré yo.

En verdad yo también quería lo mismo, pero volver a tener la misma confianza, no lo sé sin duda el tiempo lo dirá, irrevocablemente, estaba tan cansada y aturdida que solo lo abrace y mis lágrimas, salieron a la luz, sentí sus manos en mi espalda y su aliento en mi nuca.

-No pasara nada Lin, Te quiero demasiado, no, no te perderé.

Estuve un buen rato con él así, mi cansancio estaba ganándome.

Me tomo en sus brazos y no se adonde me llevo, mi mente estaba muy cansada para pensar en ello, pero Sesshomaru me traía tanta paz, esperaba que mi amor hacia aquel hombre me jugara una mala partida y no hubiera depositado mucha confianza.

Oí el rechinar de una puerta, la comodidad de una cama y como almohada, su pecho, me perdí en un profundo sueño, dé el cual esperaba despertar.


	16. Chapter 16

**_16°As bajo la manga_**

Abro mis ojos, los siento bastante pesados, me falta dormir más, me lo confirma una voz en mi oído.

-Has dormido muy poco, descansa, aún hay tiempo.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué hora es?...

-Son las 3 de la tarde, del día sábado, el lunes volverás a la casa para descansar.

-Y… estas seguro de que regresare.

Sesshomaru se pone a mi altura y me da un beso en la frente.

-Ya hablamos de eso, te defenderé con mi vida de ser necesario.

-Bueno, y ¿Cuál es el plan para regresar el lunes a mi vida normal?

-En unas horas vendrá un Naraku y Abi se quedaran, aquí a cuidarte.

-Y mientras tanto, tu que aras….

-Tal vez tratando de desaparecer para siempre a Kisho, no te preocupes, lo más probable es que no lo vuelvas a ver.

Me quedo callada, me recuesto de nuevo para descansar, a pesar de lo que Sesshomaru me había dicho yo podría jurar que algo más iba a suceder, no se esa sensación de que "parece un plan perfecto, pero siempre existe un pero", era el momento la película de terror no había empezado, pero se aproximaba, y mi instinto decía, que no llegaría al lunes, pero decírselo a Sesshomaru, seguramente haría que el cambiara de planes basados en una simple superstición.

Me acuesto de nuevo, para seguir durmiendo, en realidad no se cuánto tiempo dure dormida pero cuando despierto Sesshomaru no está, en su lugar se quedó Naraku, me levanto y el voltea a verme con indiferencia.

-Veo que has despertado bella durmiente.- Noto algo en su voz que hace que mi sentido de alerta de mi cuerpo quede a resplandecer.

Siento un trapo que cubre mi boca y mi nariz, haciendo que poco a poco me gane el cansancio.

-Lástima que ese no es su final.- Abi, claro no debimos confiar en ellos jamás.

* * *

Me levanto con un severo dolor de cabeza, el lugar esta frío y tiene un olor a putrefacto, no sé en donde me echaron, pero si hay algo que no estoy segura, si Sesshomaru ya sabía o había planeado todo esto junto con Abi y Naraku, o es que en definitiva a él le habían hecho jugar el juego.

Me levanto con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido, en caso de que abundara un animal cerca, literalmente, el lugar, parece más una fábrica abandonada, está llena de cajas por donde sea y está llena de mugre, tiene goteras y la luz parpadea, tenía razón en que la película de terror iniciaba.

Oigo un rechinido a lo lejos, corro a esconderme para saber quién es el que ha entrado, se oyen paso de ¿2 personas?, si son 2, una de ellas es Naraku, y el otro es Sesshomaru, por su aspecto está claro que él no tomaba en cuenta la traición de esas dos arpías, viene amarrado por atrás y tiene bastantes golpes en su rostro así como severas cortadas en ambas mejillas. Se le ve agotado y cansado.

-Bueno, tu amorcito se ha de haber ido a buscar, otra salida, lastima, me hubiera encanto ver su cara de decepción, al ver que su gran héroe era traído al mismo lugar que ella.

-Cierra la boca, aún no cantes si no tienes la victoria aclamada.

-Claro, pero a estas alturas del partido, ¿Tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí?

-…- Se queda callado y voltea a ver directamente en donde estaba mi escondite, detrás de unas cajas de metal, regresa la vista hacia la puerta por la cual ha salido Naraku, se oye el cerrojo y solo me espero a que él me diga algo, así lo hace.

-Ya puedes salir de tu escondite.

-Fue tan malo para que supiera donde esconderme.- corro para poder quitarle el amarre que tiene en sus manos, son cables, por sus cortadas debió de haber forcejeado, lo abrazo y solo sé que no me quiero volver a separar, sé que lo que él me dijo todo el tiempo es verdad, y no quiero perderlo, así como yo tampoco quiero morir.

-Si Naraku hubiera dado unos 4 pasos más te encontraría, pero al menos pude hacer que se fuera antes.- Me da un beso en la frente y de un tono alegre en su voz.,

-No te hicieron daño, me alegro.- Ese beso se tornó largo, todo el estrés que ambos teníamos en esos días era como si hubiera desaparecido de un de repente, sus manos rodearon mi cintura de manera posesiva.

-Saldremos de aquí lo antes posible.

-Primero descansa un poco, no creo que ese imbécil se presente por aquí en un buen rato.

-Debí de haberlo sabido antes, como rayos fue que no supe lo que harían esos dos, desde que me ayudaron sin objetar nada porque…

Lo callo con un simple beso.

-Porque así son los traidores, pero yo ya he salido de las garras de Kisho, y tú conmigo, podemos dejar a esos dos a un lado y Kisho será problema resuelto.

-Ojala fueran tan fácil como dices.

-Lo será.

-¿Crees que podremos burlar a esos dos? – Su pregunta hace que me ponga a pensar en una forma de hacerlo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Lo haremos.- Le dijo para que se quede calmado.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo de ya.- Su voz está a punto de llegar a los extremos de su paciencia.

-Descansa, yo no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero tardara en venir.

-Estás consiente de que vendrá a matarnos.- Su voz fría, hace mucho que no la oía.

-No lo hará, Kisho quiere verme sufrir, nos llevara a los dos, pero para ese entonces tendremos un plan.

-Lin, no te oigo muy convencida con esa idea.- Saco un pequeño pañuelo de mi pantalón y le empiezo a limpiar las heridas mientras lo recuesto sobre mis piernas.

-Tendremos un plan, por ahorita descansa.

Cierra los ojos y sigo limpiándole las heridas hasta que noto que su respiración es calmada.

Tengo un plan, pero uno morirá, y no será él.


End file.
